Counting stars - Severus Snape - Hermine Granger
by houseghost
Summary: Severus Snape - Hermine Granger. „Was machen Sie da?" „Sterne zählen. Es ist ein Ritual, das zur Beruhigung dient", erkläre ich unbeholfen. „Seit ich denken kann, wende ich es in ausweglosen Situationen an." Wird er mir das abnehmen? Schon kräuseln sich seine Mundwinkel...Teilweise makaber. Bitte Altersangabe beachten!
1. Unsagbar dumm

xxx

Hier noch einmal der Hinweis, dass der Text makabere Stellen enthält. Die Story ist also unter Umständen mit Vorsicht zu genießen.

xxx

Counting stars

Kapitel 1

Unsagbar dumm

Ich schließe die Tür und atme tief ein, fest entschlossen, das durchzuziehen. Mein Blick gleitet vorsichtig zum Pult hinüber. Da sitzt er, mit seiner Hakennase tief über einen Stapel Pergament gebeugt. Seine ungepflegten Haare hängen ihm wie ein schwarzer Vorhang zu beiden Seiten seines Gesichts herab und es fällt mir schwer, die schemenhaften Bruchstücke seines immerwährend harschen Ausdrucks zu deuten.

Die Schreibfeder in seiner dürren Hand kratzt unermüdlich weiter, als hätte er keine Notiz von mir genommen, dabei weiß ich nur zu gut, dass dem nicht so ist.

Professor Snape entgeht nichts. Das war schon immer so.

Mein Herz pocht, als ich mich auf ihn zubewege, meine Beine zittern. Und trotzdem tue ich es. Ich sehe keinen anderen Ausweg.

Als ich dann endlich vor ihm stehe, mein ganzer Körper scheint zu beben, hebt er den Blick und sieht mich mit seinen unergründlichen schwarzen Augen an.

Das Kratzen der Feder verstummt.

„Miss … Granger."

Ganz gleich, wie sehr ich mir auch vorgenommen hatte, die Haltung zu waren, spätestens in diesem Moment, in dem seine eisige Stimme zu mir durchdringt, wird mir bewusst, dass ich für mein Vorhaben den Kopf verlieren könnte, denn das, was ich zu tun gedenke, ist keine Kleinigkeit.

Es spielt keine Rolle, rede ich mir ein. Ich bin verzweifelt und werde das durchziehen.

Erst im Nachhinein wird mir bewusst werden, wie unsagbar dumm ich doch war.

„Professor", bringe ich leise hervor.

Meine Stimme versagt. Ich wusste es. Alleine die Art und Weise wie er mich ansieht, macht mich fertig.

Eigentlich hätte ich mich im Laufe der Jahre daran gewöhnen müssen. Schon immer hat er es aufgrund kleiner Worte und Gesten geschafft, mir Angst einzujagen, nicht zuletzt durch seine außergewöhnliche Kleidung.

Ich nehme meinen ganzen Mut zusammen, mein Räuspern durchbricht die Stille.

„Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen reden."

xxx

„Das ist ausgeschlossen, Miss Granger", sagt er eindringlich und verschränkt die Hände vor dem Schoß.

Ich blinzle ihn an. „Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst tun soll."

Er schnaubt unbeeindruckt. „Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Sie sind der Einzige, der mir helfen kann."

Seine Brauen rutschen in die Höhe. „Wie kommen Sie nur darauf?"

„Ich weiß, dass Sie für Dumbledore und den Orden spionieren. Im Sommer sind wir uns im Grimmauldplatz begegnet, haben Sie das etwa vergessen? Sie waren verletzt ..."

Snape hebt die Hand und scheint einen Augenblick zu überlegen. Ich verstumme. Dann kräuseln sich auch schon seine Mundwinkel und er steht auf. Langsam und erhaben. Selbst als er den Tisch umrundet und sich vor mir aufbaut, wirken seine Bewegungen, als würden sich jeden Augenblick seine Schwingen erheben, was nur an den langen Enden seines Umhangs liegen kann.

Er kommt mir auf einmal so riesig vor und ich schlucke.

„Bitte, Professor."

Wie ein schwarzer Wall steht er vor mir und sieht mit finsterem Blick auf mich hinab.

„Ich könnte Sie für diese Unverschämtheit nachsitzen lassen, Miss Granger. Es steht Ihnen nicht zu, so freizügig über den Orden oder gar meine Person zu reden."

„Ich ..."

„Lassen Sie mich ausreden", zischt er zurück.

Vorsichtig nicke ich.

„Was auch immer Sie dort gesehen oder gehört haben mögen, muss strengster Geheimhaltung unterliegen. Ich dachte, wenigstens das ist Ihnen klar."

„Ja, Sir."

Seine Nasenflügel beben. Dass seine Stimme so leise klingt, ist nur ein Trick. Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass er so spricht, um sicherzugehen, die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten, die ihm seiner Meinung nach gebührt.

Professor Snape wird nur selten laut. Das muss er auch gar nicht. Es genügt, wenn er einen in den Boden starrt. So wie jetzt.

Seine Kiefer arbeiten angespannt, seine dünnen Lippen bewegen sich kaum, als er fortfährt.

„Gut."

Es wird still und mein schlagendes Herz scheint das einzige Geräusch im ganzen Raum abzugeben.

„Gehen Sie jetzt, Granger, bevor ich es mir anders überlege und Ihnen eine Strafe aufbrumme", setzt er unmissverständlich nach.

Meine Kehle fühlt sich trocken an.

Das war's? Unmöglich! Ich kann doch nicht einfach so aufgeben...

Was ich als Nächstes tue, ist unsagbar dumm, doch in meiner Verzweiflung übersehe ich es schlicht.

Ich mache einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Gott, wie meine Finger schwitzen. Dabei ist mir ganz kalt.

Seine Augen weiten sich, die tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Brauen gerät in Bewegung. Abgesehen davon bleibt er wie angewurzelt und mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen vor mir stehen, als würde er überlegen, was er tun soll.

Ich nutze die Gelegenheit und strecke meinen Arm aus. Im ersten Moment weiß ich nicht so recht, wo ich hinsehen soll, doch dann besinne ich mich und lege meine Hand zielgenau zwischen seine Beine.

Er zuckt zusammen. Aus den Augenwinkeln kann ich sehen, dass ich ihn eiskalt erwischt habe. Sein Gesicht wird bleich, was ohnehin schon ein unnatürliches Wunder ist, wenn man seine übliche Hautfarbe berücksichtigt.

Was ich unter meiner Hand spüre, ist weich und warm. Ich senke den Blick wieder zwischen seine Beine.

Noch ehe Snape weiter weiß, schließen sich meine Finger fest um seine Männlichkeit. Ich greife einfach zu und spüre sofort, dass sein Penis auf mich reagiert. Die Wölbung in seiner Hose ist unmissverständlich.

Es kostet mich all meine Kraft, das zu tun, schließlich habe ich so etwas noch nie zuvor gemacht.

„Miss ...", raspelt er kaum hörbar hervor.

Es ähnelt fast schon einem unterdrückten Stöhnen. Seine Stimme ist dabei so schwach und rau, dass ich mir für einen Moment lang gar nicht sicher bin, warum ich ihm das antue. Doch noch ehe ich einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann, schießen wie aus dem Nichts seine Hände hervor und packen mich mit eisernem Griff bei den Schultern.

Als Nächstes werde ich herumgewirbelt und mit dem Gesicht voraus auf sein Pult nieder gedrückt.

Ein kurzer Schmerz durchzuckt meine Wange. Wenigstens hatte ich die Geistesgegenwart, den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, sonst hätte er mir mit Sicherheit die Nase gebrochen.

So viel zu meinem tollen Plan. Verzweiflung ist nicht immer der beste Weg, um ein Ziel zu erreichen.

Snapes flache Hand presst sich indes unnachgiebig zwischen meine Schulterblätter. Ich höre seinen schweren Atem in mein Ohr strömen, fühle, wie er mit seiner anderen Hand meinen Rock hochschiebt und mein Höschen herunterreißt. Bestimmt ist das gute Stück nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, aber darum werde ich mich später kümmern. Im Moment gibt es andere Dinge, die mir in den Kopf schießen. Snapes Haut auf meinen Schenkeln zum Beispiel, sie ist warm und rau. Kein Wunder, wenn er ständig in seinen Kesseln herum rührt.

Seine Beine drücken mich unsanft gegen das Pult, etwas Hartes stößt gegen meine Pobacken.

Ich muss nicht lange überlegen, um zu erraten, dass es sein Schwanz ist. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass ich den ersten Schritt getan habe, als ich ihn berührt habe. Das Leben meiner Eltern war es mir wert.

Er lässt mich los. Trotzdem rühre ich mich nicht vom Fleck.

Seine Finger öffnen ungeduldig seinen Gürtel und die Hose. Ich kann es hören. Aber nicht sehen.

Plötzlich taucht etwas in mich ein. Es ist ein Finger. Und er bewegt sich in mir.

Ich beiße auf meine Lippe, um das schmatzende Geräusch mitsamt den eigenartigen Gefühlen zu unterdrücken, die sich in mir ausbreiten. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben. So ungefähr muss es sich anfühlen, wenn man sich von einem Arzt untersuchen lässt. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Mit Krumm habe ich nur geknutscht, mehr nicht. Und das war noch lange kein Grund, sich die Pille verschreiben zu lassen...

Verdammt. Warum fällt mir das erst jetzt ein, wo ich doch kurz davor stehe, mit Professor Snape mein erstes Mal zu haben?

Er tastet mich ab. Zuerst stürmisch, dann vorsichtig.

Ich höre, dass er scharf Luft holt.

Erst jetzt, im allerletzten Moment, scheint er sich darauf zu besinnen, wie absurd diese Situation genau genommen ist. Vielleicht auch darauf, wer er ist.

Kurz danach wird es ruhig und der Finger zieht sich aus meinem Unterleib zurück.

Er packt meine Schulter, zieht mich hoch und dreht mich zu sich herum.

„Warum haben Sie das getan, Granger?", knurrt er mich zornig an.

Eigentlich hatte ich ja gehofft, er würde die Sache mit dem Lehrer-Schülerin-Ding nicht weiter beachten. Doch der Schuss ging wohl nach hinten los.

Meine Augen starren ohne zu zögern auf den harten Penis, der mir fordernd und pulsierend aus der geöffneten Hose meines Professors entgegen ragt. Ich höre ihn schnauben.

„Ich muss meine Eltern retten", sage ich in einem erstickten Flüstern.

„Um jeden Preis?"

Erst jetzt blicke ich auf und sehe in sein Gesicht, das unmittelbar vor mir aufragt, gesäumt von etlichen schwarzen Strähnen. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass Professor Snape einem die Gelegenheit gibt, ihm so nahe zu sein. Meist macht er einen sehr stillen und zurückgezogenen Eindruck. Doch jetzt ist es anders. Er sieht zerrissen aus. Eigenartig ist nur, dass ein so unnahbarer Mensch wie er, es so offen vor mir zeigt.

Seine harten Züge erwecken in mir den Eindruck, als hätte er Schmerzen. Ich nicke mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Bauchgegend, denn um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich keine Erfahrung im Umgang mit Männern und ihren Schwänzen.

„Warum wollten Sie mich verführen?", fragt er weiter.

Meine Kehle schmerzt von all der Trockenheit. Noch dazu ist mir ganz kalt.

„Das habe ich Ihnen doch gesagt."

Er legt erstaunt den Kopf schief und sieht mich mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.

„Sie sind Jungfrau, nicht wahr?"

Ich schlucke. Oh Gott. Meine Hoffnungen, dass er es nicht merken würde, sind mit einem Schlag verschwunden. Vielleicht hätte ich energischer sein sollen? Aber woher sollte ich wissen, welche Vorlieben er hat, wenn es um das Eine geht?

„Ist es nicht so, Miss Granger?"

Mir fehlen die Worte.

Langsam schüttelt er den Kopf. Dann nimmt er die Arme hoch und fährt sich in langen Bahnen mit seinen dünnen Fingern durch die Haare. Er zittert.

„Ist Ihnen klar, dass ich Sie beinahe gefickt hätte?", zischt er leise.

Wieder nicke ich. Mir fällt ohnehin nichts ein, was ich sagen könnte.

Belämmert senke ich den Blick und sehe erneut seinen Penis vor mir. Er ist jetzt nicht mehr ganz so geschwollen wie zuvor, was nicht heißt, dass er gänzlich zusammen geschrumpelt wäre.

Vielleicht besteht doch noch Hoffnung für meine Eltern?

„Bringen Sie Ihre Sachen in Ordnung, Granger", sagt er streng. „Und gehen Sie mir aus den Augen."

Ich hebe dümmlich den Kopf.

„Sir?"

„Nun machen Sie schon!"

Etwas ungeschickt fummle ich an meiner Bluse herum und rücke meinen Rock zurecht. Was Professor Snape anordnet, wird befolgt. Das war schon immer so. Da fällt mir was ein. Er hat mein Höschen ruiniert.

Ich erhasche verlegen einen Blick auf sein Gesicht, während er seinen Penis verstaut, die Hose zumacht und seinen Frack an Ort und Stelle bringt. Sekunden darauf sieht er auf den ersten Blick genauso aus wie immer, adrett gekleidet und ganz der Alte.

Als ich mich nicht weiter rühre, reißt er den Kopf hoch und starrt mich mit seinen schwarzen Augen an.

Ich habe mich getäuscht. Etwas an ihm ist nicht so wie zuvor. Er wirkt verunsichert und schuldig. Noch immer liegt diese eigenartige Zerrissenheit in seinem Blick. Und noch immer spüre ich, dass er hart mit sich kämpft.

Doch plötzlich besinnt er sich eines Besseren. Sein Zeigefinger schnellt in die Höhe und deutet geradewegs zur Tür.

„Verschwinden Sie endlich!"

Das lasse ich mir nicht zweimal sagen. Ich nehme die Beine in die Hände und renne davon.

Mein Vorhaben erkläre ich für gescheitert. Meine Eltern für tot.


	2. Dead like me

Counting stars

Kapitel 2

Dead like me

Der Duft von Snapes Erregung liegt in der Luft. Er haftet scheinbar an mir fest und verfolgt mich auf meinem Weg zur Tür. Vermutlich ist es aber auch einfach meine Paranoia, die mich einholt.

Ich will nichts wie weg, doch noch ehe ich die Klinke drücken kann, spüre ich, dass etwas an meinem Arm zerrt.

Snape.

Jetzt wird mir endlich bewusst, warum ich ihn riechen konnte.

Er hat mein Handgelenk umschlungen und hält mich zurück. Ich werde herumgewirbelt und pralle unsanft gegen seine Brust. Seine Finger graben sich besitzergreifend in meine Schultern.

O Gott.

Seine Augen glühen förmlich, er sieht mich an, als hätte er schon seit Ewigkeiten kein weibliches Wesen mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.

Kein Wunder. Außer mir ist wohl niemand so verrückt, auf die Idee zu kommen, ihn zu verführen.

„Was wollten Sie wirklich hier?", fragt er scharf.

Ich schlucke.

Sterne zählen.

Zum Glück bleibt mein Mund geschlossen.

Er hebt bis zum Anschlag die Brauen und sieht aus, als wäre er jeden Moment bereit, in meinen Geist einzudringen.

In Gedanken fange ich zu zählen an.

Eins.

Zwei.

Drei...

Snape beugt sich bedrohlich tief mit der Nase über mich. „Granger!"

„Ja, Sir?"

„Was machen Sie da?"

„Sterne zählen. Es ist ein Ritual, das zur Beruhigung dient", erkläre ich unbeholfen. „Seit ich denken kann, wende ich es in ausweglosen Situationen an."

Wird er mir das abnehmen?

Schon kräuseln sich seine Mundwinkel. Erstaunlich dabei ist nur, dass es ihn zu amüsieren scheint, mich so auflaufen zu lassen.

„Warum sollte ich Ihnen helfen wollen, Miss Granger?", fragt er eindringlich.

Ich bin so baff, dass mir die Worte fehlen.

„Weil … Weil ..."

„Benutzen Sie Stottern nicht als Erklärung, andernfalls muss ich Sie bitten, mir nicht länger meine Zeit zu stehlen. Dasselbe gilt fürs Lügen."

Ich senke den Blick und lasse ihn abwechselnd auf seine Hände gleiten, die mich mit eisernem Griff festhalten. Mein Herz schlägt wild. Es fühlt sich an, als würde es jeden Augenblick auseinander bersten.

„Ich wollte soeben gehen", erkläre ich leise und mache dabei vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück, aber er lässt mich nicht los und so falle ich fast über meine eigenen Füße.

Zu meinem Glück im Unglück kommt er mir entgegen und schließt die Distanz zwischen uns.

Ich hätte es mir ja denken können. Snape ist zu sehr auf seinen Schwanz fixiert, wie das eben so ist.

Außerdem ist er stärker als ich.

Noch ehe ich begreife was geschieht, beugt er sich zu mir hinunter und presst seine dünnen, bebenden Lippen auf meinen Mund.

Ich reiße die Augen auf und ringe nach Luft. Meine klammen Finger krallen sich in seine Arme, bis es schmerzt. Natürlich scheint er durch den dicken schwarzen Stoff seiner Kleidung nichts dergleichen zu spüren.

Sein warmer Atem schlägt mir entgegen. Er riecht nach altem Mann. Für meine Verhältnisse jedenfalls. Dann merke ich plötzlich, wie er seine Zunge zwischen meine Lippen presst und schon verdränge ich den Gedanken wieder. Mir bleibt ohnehin langsam die Luft weg und so lasse ich ihn eher zufällig in meinen Mund hinein.

Das Gefühl ist eigenartig. Er ist so ungestüm wie ein Teenager und mindestens ebenso unerfahren. Vermutlich ist es aber auch einfach schon ein Weilchen her, als er zuletzt die Gelegenheit hatte, jemanden zu küssen.

Abgesehen davon bekomme ich nicht viel von dem mit, was um uns herum geschieht, denn seine langen schwarzen Strähnen nehmen mir die Sicht.

Sekunden vergehen, ehe er von mir ablässt.

Dann steht er vor mir.

Sprachlos blicke ich ihn an, während ich Luft in meine Lungen pumpe. Meine Knie sind ganz wabbelig.

Auch Snapes Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich rapide.

Was ist soeben geschehen? Ich bin nicht ganz klar im Kopf, alles dreht sich...

Erst seine Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ich bin einverstanden, Miss Granger", sagt er leise.

Mein Kinn sackt zu Boden. „Was?"

Er blinzelt. „Sie haben mich überzeugt."

Ich schlucke.

„Tatsächlich?"

Snape nickt. „Wenn Sie mir Ihr Wort geben, mir zur Verfügung zu stehen, wann immer ich nach Ihnen verlange, sind wir im Geschäft."

Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich da gehört habe.

„Sie meinen ..."

„Ja."

Mir fehlen schlicht und ergreifend die Worte. Snape hingegen scheint langsam ungeduldig zu werden.

Er verzieht die Mundwinkel und sieht mich voller Erwartung an.

„Also, was ist jetzt? Ich habe schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Noch ehe ich die Sache überdenken kann, stimme ich zu. Schließlich habe ich ihn mir nicht grundlos ausgewählt.

Er fischt seinen Zauberstab hervor und streckt die Hand nach mir aus.

Instinktiv weiß ich, dass es kein Zurück geben wird, sobald ich ihm die Flosse reiche.

Kurz darauf ist es besiegelt.

Ich fühle mich so gut wie tot, als sich das silberne Band um unsere Hände legt. Auf Snapes Gesicht aber ist keine Regung zu erkennen. Er sieht mich noch nicht einmal an. Das muss er auch gar nicht, denn er weiß, dass ich ihm nun nicht mehr entkommen kann. Solange er lebt, werde ich sein Sklave sein.

Auf einmal gerät Bewegung in ihn. Sein Zauberstab ist verschwunden. Er packt mich an der Hand und zerrt mich hinter sich her.

Ich stolpere fast, als ich mich beeile, seinen langen Schritten nachzukommen, doch es scheint ihn nicht zu kümmern, während er mich energisch zu einer Tür lotst, hinter der sich sein Schlafzimmer befindet.

Irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass er unter Zeitdruck steht, denn kaum dass wir den Raum betreten haben, schubst er mich auf sein Bett nieder und beugt sich über mich.

Dann liegt er mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf mir.

Eigentlich hat er immer einen viel zu dürren Eindruck auf mich gemacht. In diesem Moment aber ändert sich schlagartig meine Meinung darüber. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er so schwer sein würde?

Seine Hände sind überall auf mir, seine Lippen saugen sich an meinem Hals fest.

Warum er sich damit aufhält, mich abzuknutschen, ist mir ein Rätsel. Vorsichtshalber halte ich lieber den Mund.

Langsam und beständig drückt sich etwas gegen meinen Bauch und mir wird klar, warum er sich so abmüht. Gut, dass ich nichts gesagt habe.

Nachdem er sich in Fahrt gebracht hat, ist er nicht mehr zu bremsen. Er setzt sich auf, schiebt seinen schwarzen Frack beiseite, fummelt ungeduldig an seinem Gürtel herum, öffnet erst den Knopf, dann den Reißverschluss...

Genau genommen hätten wir uns die ganze Prozedur sparen können, wenn er vorhin nicht im letzten Moment einen Rückzieher gemacht hätte.

Endlich befreit er sein zur Hälfte erigiertes Glied. Wenigstens überrascht mich der Anblick nicht mehr so wie zuvor.

„Wollen Sie denn gar nichts dazu beitragen?", fragt er vorwurfsvoll.

Ich hebe den Blick und sehe in sein Gesicht.

Peinlich berührt schüttle ich den Kopf. Schon wieder hat er mich dabei ertappt, wie ich seine Männlichkeit angestarrt habe, als wäre es eines der Weltwunder.

Snape rollt angestrengt mit den Augen.

In meiner Verzweiflung hebe ich die Hand und lege sie auf seinen Penis.

Er stöhnt auf.

Gott! Nur mit Mühe unterdrücke ich ein Augenrollen. Wozu dieser ganze Aufwand? Kann er nicht einfach zur Sache kommen, damit ich es endlich hinter mir habe?

Vor lauter Aufregung ist mir glatt entgangen, wie warm er da unten ist. Und weich, obwohl er ja eigentlich auch mehr oder weniger hart ist...

Ehe ich weiß, wie mir geschieht, greift er nach meinen Fingern und schließt sie über seinem Schaft zur Faust. Dann zeigt er mir, was ich tun soll.

Es geht rauf und runter. Er ist voll konzentriert bei der Sache. Ich mittlerweile auch.

Ein Schauder durchfährt mich, als ich mir bewusst mache, dass ich doch tatsächlich Professor Snapes Geschlecht in meiner Hand halte und dabei bin, ihm Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Das Teil fühlt sich so fest und riesig an, dass ich mir kaum vorstellen kann, wie es mit meinem zarten Unterleib überein arbeiten soll.

Snape scheint sich darüber keine Gedanken zu machen, jedenfalls stützt er sich auf seine Arme und legt den Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Augen rollen nach hinten in den Schädel hinein, sein Kinn hängt lose herab.

Er stöhnt auf und gibt mir das Gefühl, dass ich es richtig gemacht habe. Also fahre ich fort, bis mich plötzlich seine Hand zurückhält.

Ich hebe den Blick und muss erkennen, dass er äußerst angespannt aussieht. Aber wieder bleibt mir keine Zeit, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, denn schon schiebt er ungestüm meinen Rock nach oben.

Er presst seine dünnen Lippen aufeinander und spreizt mit der Hand meine Beine. Dann dringt sein Finger in mich ein und rubbelt an mir herum. Irgendwie schafft er es, meine Körperflüssigkeiten anzuregen, denn ich spüre, dass sich da unten was regt.

Meine Augen gleiten neugierig zwischen seinem harten Schwanz und seinem konzentrierten Gesicht umher.

Als er dann genug hat, positioniert er sich auf mir und stützt sich mit einer Hand auf der Matratze ab, während er mit der anderen seinen Penis zu meinem Unterleib führt.

Es geht alles so schnell, dass ich vor Schmerz zusammenzucke.

Ich kralle die Finger ins Betttuch, mein Oberkörper schießt nach vorne und Snape hält inne. Er sieht mich an, als wäre ich von Sinnen.

Noch immer sind seine Lippen aufeinander gepresst, auch seine Brauen sind eng zusammen gezogen und offenbaren die altbekannte Zornesfalte in ihrer Mitte.

Ich ringe nach Luft und seine schwarzen Augen bohren sich tief in meine. Doch nur für einen winzigen Moment. Dann nimmt er all seine Kraft zusammen und schiebt sich Stück für Stück vorwärts. Die Tatsache, dass ich noch Jungfrau bin, steht jetzt nicht mehr zwischen uns. Snape ist da angekommen, wo er hinwollte. Und dann geht es auch schon los: er bewegt sich rein und raus.

In meiner Ahnungslosigkeit beiße ich mir auf die Lippe und bemühe mich, still zu bleiben. Ich kann es nicht riskieren, ihn zu verärgern. Genau genommen weiß ich nicht einmal, wo ich hinsehen soll, denn immer dann, wenn er in seinem Rhythmus aus mir raus gleitet, treffen sich wie vereinbart unsere Blicke.

Von da an sieht er mich ständig an und ackert ächzend wie eine alte Eiche vor sich hin, bis er allmählich schneller wird. Insgesamt dauert das Prozedere nicht lange und er lässt seine Augen nach hinten rollen und schießt seinen Samen mit einem tiefen Grollen aus sich raus. Und in mich rein.

Sein Körper bricht erschöpft auf mir zusammen. Ich liege unter ihm und bekomme kaum noch Luft, so schwer ist der Kerl. Außerdem steckt noch immer sein Penis in mir.

Ohne zu wissen, was er von mir erwartet, lege ich mit äußerster Vorsicht meine Hände auf seinen Rücken und drücke ihn an mich. Es scheint ihm gut zu tun, denn er bleibt ohne zu murren liegen.

Für eine ganze Weile höre ich nichts als seinen unruhigen Atem. Erst als sich das Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs beruhigt hat, richtet er den Oberkörper auf und sieht mich an.

„Habe ich Ihnen weh getan?", fragt er mit rauer Stimme.

Ihn so zu hören überrascht mich.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern und bin mir nicht sicher, was ich darauf antworten soll.

„Wie schlimm ist es, Granger?"

Das erstaunt mich noch mehr.

„Es – es geht schon", stammle ich unbeholfen, schließlich liegt er noch immer auf mir und das wahre Ausmaß des Schadens ist mir selbst noch nicht bewusst.

Seine Brauen rutschen in die Höhe. Erwidern tut er nichts darauf. Im Gegenteil. Plötzlich scheint er es eilig zu haben, von mir runter zu kommen, denn er steht auf.

Ich spüre, dass sich sein erschlafftes Glied aus mir zurückzieht. Dann beobachte ich ihn dabei, wie er mit herabhängender Hose und verschrumpelter Männlichkeit zu einem Regal an der Wand hinüber stakst und eine weiße Tube in Augenschein nimmt.

Irgendwie kann ich den Blick nicht von seinen dürren, behaarten Beinen nehmen. Ich hatte keine Vorstellung davon, dass er überall diese schwarzen Haare hat. Selbst sein Intimbereich ist schwarz gelockt. Erst jetzt begreift mein Hirn die Logik dahinter, denn eigentlich hätte ich das niemals zu Gesicht bekommen sollen.

Mir wird fast übel.

Was habe ich getan?

Ich habe Snape dazu gebracht, mir meine Jungfräulichkeit zu nehmen.

Eigenartigerweise ist der Schmerz zu ertragen. Das muss der Schock sein, in dem ich mich befinde, also setze ich mich auf. Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, endlich das Weite zu suchen, doch noch ehe ich meinen Rock gerichtet habe, kommt Snape wie ein Hund zu mir zurück gekrochen und setzt sich neben mir an die Bettkante.

Seine Hand streckt sich nach mir aus und reicht mir die Tube.

Unsicher blicke ich zwischen seinen stechenden Augen und seiner Hand umher.

„Das ist gegen die Schmerzen", sagt er schlicht.

Es klingt so absurd, dass mir die Tränen kommen.

Welche Schmerzen? Ich muss verrückt sein, dass ich das getan habe! Alles andere ist mir egal.

Seine Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen, als er sieht, dass ich kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch stehe.

„Hier, nehmen Sie schon!", fordert er hart.

Ich fange an zu zittern. Am liebsten würde ich mich an Ort und Stelle in Luft auflösen.

Dann passiert es auch schon: die ersten Tränen rollen stumm über meine Wangen und tropfen auf sein zerknautschtes Bettzeug hinab. Bestimmt habe ich heute einen Weltrekord im Dummsein aufgestellt.

Snape verzieht die Mundwinkel. Ich höre deutlich das missbilligende Fauchen, das aus seiner Kehle dringt. Dann geht es schnell.

Die Tube landet unsanft zwischen meinen Beinen. Gott sei Dank ist der Deckel drauf, wer weiß schon, was das für ein Zeug ist. Trotzdem muss ich schaudern: sie ist noch ganz kalt. Ebenso kalt wie Snapes Ausdruck.

Seine Hände lösen mit geschicktem Griff den langen schwarzen Umhang von seinen Schultern und schon wickelt er mich darin ein.

„Ich werde Sie jetzt alleine lassen, Granger, dann können Sie die Salbe auftragen", sagt er für seine Verhältnisse ungewohnt ruhig.

Mit diesen Worten dreht er sich von mir weg und fängt an, seine Kleidung in Ordnung zu bringen.

Er muss mindestens ebenso verrückt wie ich sein, schließlich war er an der Misere beteiligt. Doch dafür ist es jetzt zu spät.


	3. Crawling

Counting stars

Kapitel 3

Crawling

„Ich hasse Sie!", schreie ich mit all meiner Kraft die desolate Gestalt an, die vor mir an der Bettkante sitzt.

Snape reagiert nicht, also versuche ich es erneut.

„Haben Sie mich gehört?"

Das Rascheln an seinen Gewändern verstummt.

„Ich hasse Sie! Ich hasse Sie! Ich hasse Sie!"

Noch während ich auf seine schwarze Rückseite blicke, fällt mir auf, dass er irgendwie nicht mehr so eindrucksvoll auf mich wirkt, wie in den Jahren zuvor. Dass er mich und meine Verzweiflung jedoch so rigoros ignoriert, ist ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er absolut abgebrüht ist. Ein Todesser eben.

Endlich scheint sich etwas in mir zu regen, ich verspüre den Drang, meine sich beständig steigernde Wut zum Ausdruck zu bringen und wage den Versuch, näher an ihn heran zu kriechen.

Snape muss gespürt haben, dass ich langsam zu mir komme, denn er dreht sich zu mir um und sieht mich an.

Ich erstarre.

Sein Gesicht ist bleich, seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen. Unsicher nimmt er die Hände hoch und schiebt sie durch seine Strähnen.

Er sieht aus, als würde er zittern.

Das habe ich nicht erwartet. Doch es reicht noch lange nicht aus, um mich zu besänftigen.

„Ich will nicht Ihr Spielzeug sein, Snape!", werfe ich ihm knallhart an den Kopf.

Es steckt weit mehr dahinter als ein bloßer Vorwurf. Nicht einmal ihm sollte das entgehen.

„Denken Sie, dass mir das nicht bewusst ist?", fragt er mit gebrochener Stimme.

Ich blinzle ihn an.

„Sie haben mich verführt", fährt er in weinerlichem Ton fort.

Ungläubig starre ich ihm in die Augen.

„Sie sind zu mir gekommen und haben mich angefleht, Ihnen zu helfen, Miss Granger. Sie wollten, dass ich Ihre Eltern beschütze." Wie ein Irrer schüttelt er den Kopf, noch ehe ich etwas dagegen einwenden kann. „Ich weiß genau, wie es ist, der Sklave von jemandem zu sein. Wagen Sie es also nicht, zu behaupten, mein Spielzeug zu sein, schließlich setzte ich mein Leben für zwei Menschen aufs Spiel, die ich nicht einmal kenne."

Er zittert wirklich. Seine ganze Brust ist in Bewegung und er atmet in kurzen, schnellen Stößen. Als wäre das nicht genug, fängt er auch noch an, das Gewand an seinem linken Arm aufzuknöpfen.

Es zieht sich eine schiere Ewigkeit hin, bis er endlich den Frack hochgekrempelt und das Hemd aufgerollt hat. Ich ahne schon längst, was er vorhat und weiß dennoch nicht, was ich tun soll.

Dann reckt er mir seinen dürren, blassen Arm entgegen und das Dunkle Mal bohrt sich erbarmungslos in mein Blickfeld.

„Miss Granger!", spuckt er zutiefst verletzt aus. „Ist Ihnen bewusst, was ich Ihretwegen getan habe?"

Mein Kopf nickt. Mein Verstand aber ist alles andere als klar.

Seine Worte hallen noch immer in mir nach, doch plötzlich ist es still geworden.

Snape sieht mich an. Mir entgeht nicht, dass er noch nie zuvor so neben sich gewirkt hat. Seine Züge wirken schmerzverzerrt und gequält. Geschlagen lässt er seinen Arm sinken und verschränkt die Hände vor dem Schoß.

„Sie können gehen", sagt er irgendwann. „Ich werde Sie nie wieder anfassen, Granger. Sie haben mein Wort."

„Aber … Was ist mit dem Schwur?", bringe ich mühsam hervor.

Die Überraschung steht mir wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Er zieht die Brauen zusammen.

„Sehen Sie Ihren Part als erfüllt an."

„Aber ..."

Wütend funkelt er mich an.

„Gehen Sie endlich!"

Ich nicke und krieche neben ihn, zum Ende des Bettes. Dort halte ich inne und weiß nicht weiter.

Was soll ich tun? Was soll ich sagen?

Ich bin frei, ohne es so recht zu begreifen. Dabei dachte ich, er würde mich tatsächlich auf immer und ewig in der Hand haben.

„Wieso lassen Sie mich gehen?", frage ich kaum hörbar.

Er senkt den Blick auf seine zitternden Hände.

„Ich wollte Sie nie zu meiner Sklavin machen, Granger", sagt er leise.

Seine Stimme klingt so rau und unvollständig, dass ich von einem eisigen Schauder erfasst werde.

„Wenigstens einmal in meinem Dasein wollte ich mich lebendig fühlen. Der Rest liegt in den Sternen."

Vor Überraschung steht mir der Mund offen.

„Was soll das heißen?"

Ehe ich begreifen kann, was ich da tue, habe ich es schon ausgesprochen. Aber warum rede ich überhaupt mit ihm?

Er verdient meine Aufmerksamkeit nicht.

Schweigen legt sich zwischen uns. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, was mit mir los ist, muss aber zugeben, dass mich sein veränderter Ausdruck irritiert.

Snape hebt vorsichtig den Blick. Er wirkt verunsichert.

„Mein Leben ist einsam, Miss Granger. Viel einsamer, als Sie es sich auch nur vorstellen können. Es tut mir leid."

Ich spüre ein merkwürdiges Brennen in meinen Augen und schlucke.

Dann wird es still.


	4. Gähnende Leere

xxx

Und wieder haben es einige persönliche Gefühle mit rein geschafft. Das ist für mich der Sinn am Schreiben, um vielleicht eines Tages Ordnung in meine Gedankenwelt zu bringen.

houseghost

xxx

Counting stars

Kapitel 4

Gähnende Leere

Als ich sein zerfurchtes Gesicht neben mir sehe und die ersten Tränen über meine Wangen laufen, wird mir bewusst, dass ich mich hier auf etwas eingelassen habe, das weitaus größer ist, als ich selbst es bin.

Snape hat noch nie mein Mitleid erregt. Und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich irgendwann bereuen werde, was ich jetzt im Sinn habe, im Moment ist es mir aber egal. Alles in mir ist leer und kalt. Ich fühle mich schrecklich verloren und sehne mich nach Wärme und Geborgenheit. Nach irgendeinem menschlichen Zeichen, das mir sagt, ob ich lebendig oder tot bin.

Bevor ich genau realisieren kann, was mit mir geschieht, werfe ich mich nach vorne und schlinge meine Arme um seinen Hals.

Er bleibt wie erstarrt sitzen und weiß offenbar nicht, wie er reagieren soll.

Meine Tränen laufen ungehindert weiter und versickern in dem schwarzen Stoff seiner Kleidung. Ein tiefer Seufzer entfährt mir, dann hebe ich vorsichtig den Blick und muss erkennen, dass er mich auf sehr befremdliche Weise ansieht. Der Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen ist schwer zu deuten und so tippe ich einfach auf Verwirrung.

Er ist so still, dass ich es schon fast wieder mit der Angst zu tun bekomme und so löse ich mich langsam ein Stück von ihm los.

Im selben Moment schnappt er nach Luft.

Hat er tatsächlich die ganze Zeit, die ich an seinem Hals geklammert habe, den Atem angehalten?

Ich räuspere mich unbeholfen und lasse gänzlich von ihm ab.

Dann sitze ich neben ihm auf meinen Knien und kaue auf meiner Lippe herum, den Blick auf seine Brust gerichtet, meine Hände um den Körper geschlungen.

Das unruhige Heben und Senken von Snapes Knöpfen sagt mir deutlich, wie unwohl er sich fühlt.

Ich klappe den Mund auf, irgendwie werde ich den Gedanken nicht los, dass ich etwas sagen sollte, um das zu erklären, was gerade geschehen ist, denn es ist keine Kleinigkeit, nach all den Vorkommnissen so etwas zu tun.

„Ich – ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist", stammle ich unbeholfen vor mich hin. „Manchmal habe ich einfach das Bedürfnis nach Nähe."

Er hebt seine Brauen an und gibt mir damit das Gefühl, dass ihm so ganz und gar nicht nach Nähe zumute ist. Vielleicht kann er auch einfach nur nichts damit anfangen, schließlich ist das Leben, das er in der Abgeschiedenheit der Kerker führt, nicht gerade mit meinem zu vergleichen.

„Menschen umarmen sich hin und wieder. Oder?"

Ich halte inne, als mir bewusst wird, was ich da für einen Schwachsinn von mir gebe. Durch nichts lässt es sich rechtfertigen, ausgerechnet ihn zu umarmen.

Und trotzdem. Etwas ist dran an der Sache. Harry und Ron zum Beispiel umarme ich ständig.

„Sie … Sie haben nicht allzu oft die Gelegenheit, mit Menschen in Kontakt zu kommen?", setze ich vorsichtig nach.

Er blinzelt mich an.

„Ich meine, abgesehen von Ihren Kollegen und den Todessern."

Warum sage ich das überhaupt? Ich sollte schon längst nicht mehr hier sein. Genau genommen hätte ich sogar niemals herkommen dürfen!

„Nein."

Seine belegte Stimme reißt mich knallhart aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich nicke.

„Verstehe."

Tue ich das wirklich? Was für ein Leben muss er führen? Wie kann er damit umgehen, sich in Voldemorts Kreisen zu bewegen?

Was er zuvor über die Einsamkeit gesagt hat, hat mich überrascht. Bisher dachte ich, ich sei die einzig Betroffene in unserer kleinen Liaison gewesen. Nun muss ich feststellen, dass das so nicht ganz richtig ist. Er muss sehr wohl (wenn auch mir nur schwer erklärliche) Beweggründe gehabt haben, sich dazu verleiten zu lassen, in diese abstruse Sache mit uns beiden einzuwilligen.

Ich beobachte ihn dabei, wie er mit gesenktem Kopf und wirr ins Gesicht hängendem Haar seine Hände anstarrt.

Es ist paradox. Schon alleine die Tatsache, dass er zulässt, wie ich ihn unter die Lupe nehme, sollte mir zu denken geben, dass weit mehr als nur die Sache mit dem Sex zwischen uns steht. Normalerweise wäre er nämlich schon längst ausgerastet.

Meine Wut hat sich inzwischen verflüchtigt und ist etwas Neuem gewichen, das ich mir nicht erklären kann. Es spielt ohnehin keine Rolle. Wir machen beide nicht den Eindruck, als wüssten wir weiter.

Mir entgeht dabei nicht, dass Snape deutlich verändert wirkt. Sein kalter Sarkasmus ist verschwunden und an seine Stelle eine eigenartige Zurückgezogenheit getreten. Doch der einzige Lichtblick, den ich dabei empfinde, ist, dass ich ihm nichts vorzumachen brauche.

Ich weiß, dass ich gehen sollte. Aber ich kann es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich hin soll und fühle mich auch nirgendwo zugehörig. Die Gewissheit, dass ich etwas derart Schreckliches mit ihm getan habe, lastet zu schwer und zu drückend auf mir.

„Was wird jetzt passieren?", frage ich vorsichtig in die Stille hinein.

Snape starrt weiter auf seine Hände, das Gesicht von ungepflegten langen Strähnen gesäumt, als würde er damit verhindern können, dass ich erfahre, wie verloren er sich fühlt. Dabei ist mir durchaus bewusst, dass er sich dafür schämt.

Unbewusst schüttle ich mich und ziehe die Enden seines langen Umhangs noch fester um meinen Körper.

Ihn so zu sehen ist befremdlich, denn wenn ein Erwachsener so unsagbar ruhig ist, brodelt es tief in seinem Inneren im Stillen vor sich hin. Er bildet keine Ausnahme. Im Gegenteil. Er war schon immer ein Eigenbrötler. Jemand, der anderen etwas vorspielt, um sein wahres Ich zu verbergen.

Seine Worte schießen mir ins Gedächtnis und offenbaren die grausame und tieftraurige Wahrheit: Snape muss wirklich verdammt einsam sein. Und er hatte vermutlich noch nie zuvor Sex.

„Professor?"

Ich will es wissen, obwohl mir klar ist, dass es darauf keine befriedigende Antwort gibt. Doch ich erhalte ohnehin keine und so schließe ich die Augen und fange in meiner Verzweiflung zu zählen an.

Eins.

Zwei.

Drei.

Vier.

Fünf.

Das geht eine ganze Weile so, bis mich plötzlich eine eisige Kälte aus meinen Gedanken reißt.

Ich blicke mich um. Noch immer trage ich Snapes Umhang, in den er mich eingehüllt hat, wie in ein Leichentuch. Abgesehen davon gibt es nicht viel zu sehen. Das Schlafzimmer ist leer, niemand außer mir ist mehr hier.

Der Gedanke, alleine in diesem Raum zu sein, erschreckt mich.

Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist. Er ist einfach fort.


	5. Trost und Vergebung suchen

Counting stars

Kapitel 5

Trost und Vergebung suchen

Irgendwie habe ich den Weg aus den Kerkern gefunden, fest eingewickelt in Snapes Umhang. Es war ein Wunder, dass mich auf meiner Reise, die ich blindlings durch das Schloss bis in meinen Turm angetreten habe, niemand gesehen hat.

Die anderen Mädchen schlafen längst und ich sitze mit eng an meinen Körper angezogenen Beinen auf meinem Bett und habe die Arme darum geschlungen. Mein Kopf ist irgendwo dazwischen vergraben und so starre ich in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Meine Tränen sind noch längst nicht versiegt. Es gibt auch keinen Grund für mich, mir selbst etwas vorzumachen. Weinen ist keine Schande. Oder?

Gott! Ich muss vollkommen krank sein. Warum habe ich ihn auch noch umarmt, obwohl er das mit mir getan hat?

War nicht alles schon schlimm genug? Muss ich es wirklich noch auf die Spitze treiben?

Mir wird ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran, ihm wieder unter die Augen zu treten, was unweigerlich geschehen wird. Diese Scham. Als er mich früher im Unterricht so fertiggemacht hat, war das nichts im Vergleich zu jetzt.

Die Demütigung und die Schande überrennen mich. Ich fühle mich in vielerlei Hinsicht wie ein Versager. Teilweise, weil ich nicht stark genug war, um mich gegen ihn zu behaupten. Aber auch, weil ich nicht genug Energie hatte, um ihn von mir zu weisen.

Ich war so schwach und fühle mich so müde.

Unsagbar müde.

Am liebsten möchte ich einfach nur meine Augen schließen und alles um mich herum abschalten. Die Wahrheit lässt sich damit aber nicht verdrängen.

Noch immer kann ich seine schwieligen Finger auf meiner Haut fühlen und ihn an mir riechen. Der Geruch eines erwachsenen Mannes, dessen unübersehbare Erregung vor meinen Augen aufragt. Das Bild wird mir nie wieder aus dem Kopf gehen. Er war so plump und ungestüm, dass mein ganzer Unterleib in Flammen zu stehen scheint. Ich fühle mich beschmutzt, dabei fällt mir ein, dass ich eine heiße Dusche gebrauchen könnte.

Vollkommen planlos springe ich auf die Füße und renne ins Bad.

Das Wasser brennt auf meiner Haut, obwohl ich innerlich friere.

Wird dieses Gefühl der Kälte je verschwinden?

Könnte ich die Zeit zurückdrehen, würde ich es tun. Aber alles hat einen Haken, nicht wahr?

Könnte ich mein Leben ändern, würde ich es tun. Doch auch das geht nicht.

Benommen lasse ich mich an den Fließen nach unten rutschen, bis ich auf dem Boden sitze. Dort angekommen schließe ich die Augen und fange zu zählen an.

Eins.

Zwei.

Drei.

Vier.

Als ich bei zweihundertfünfundsiebzig angekommen bin, wird mir langsam klar, dass mein Vorhaben absolut irrsinnig ist.

Träge drehe ich das Wasser ab und steige aus der Dusche.

Nachdem ich in meinen Schlafsaal zurückgekehrt bin, lege ich mich ins Bett.

Schlafen kann ich nicht. Und das wird sich wohl auch nicht so schnell ändern.

Am nächsten Morgen stehe ich auf wie ein Roboter. Ich tue es, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich sonst tun soll. Routine ist mir vertraut und so klammere ich mich verzweifelt daran fest, um nicht zusammenzubrechen. Dennoch ist alles in mir leer. Ich funktioniere lediglich nach außen hin.

In den nächsten beiden Tagen bekomme ich Snape nicht zu Gesicht. Es ist eigenartig, denn nicht einmal während der Mahlzeiten in der großen Halle taucht er auf. Ich weiß nichts über seinen Verbleib und eigentlich sollte es mir auch gleichgültig sein. Aber das ist es nicht. Unweigerlich drängt sich mir die Frage auf, ob er meinetwegen verschwunden ist.

Wird er mich von nun an allen Ernstes ignorieren? Wie soll es weitergehen?

Erst während unserer nächsten gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunde sehe ich ihn wieder.

Wie fast immer stürmt er in das Klassenzimmer, da fällt mir auf, dass er keinen Umhang trägt.

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und bemühe mich, nicht daran zu denken, dass ich das Teil ja quasi entführt habe und es jetzt unter meinen anderen Sachen in meinem Schrank versteckt ist.

Noch ehe ich mir weitere Gedanken darüber machen kann, dringt seine gewaltige Stimme durch den Raum und sämtliche Augenpaare richten sich auf ihn. Nicht einmal ich kann mich seiner Präsenz entziehen. Und so sehe ich ihn an.

Er wirkt müde, mit tiefen und dunklen Furchen im Gesicht. Doch außer mir scheint es niemand zu merken. Die Blicke der anderen sind konzentriert. Niemand handelt sich gerne Ärger mit Snape ein.

Ich beiße mir erneut - und diesmal sehr schmerzhaft - auf die Lippe, als mir Tränen in die Augen schießen. Schnell senke ich den Blick auf die Tischplatte und verberge meine wahren Gefühle hinter meinem Haar, genauso wie er es zeitweise tut, wenn es unangenehm wird.

Ein Glück, dass er mich ignoriert, denn so lässt er mich wenigstens gewähren.

Am Ende der Stunde verlasse ich mit allen anderen das Klassenzimmer. Ich will hier weg. Aber irgendwie auch nicht und so mache ich kehrt und gehe zurück, zerrissen und ohne Plan.

Die Tür ist geschlossen.

Mein Herz pocht.

Ich hebe die Hand und klopfe an.

Zuerst denke ich, er ist irgendwo in seinen Räumlichkeiten verschwunden, aber dann öffnet sich die Tür und er steht vor mir und sieht mich an.

Der blanke Horror steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er weicht einen Satz zurück, die Augen angstvoll geweitet, was absolut untypisch für Snape ist.

„Granger!"

Für einen Fluch klingt es zu überrascht. Ich halte dennoch den Atem an.

„Professor ..."

„Was wollen Sie hier?", fragt er mit schwankender Stimme.

Nur zu deutlich wird mir klar, dass er den Vorfall genauso wenig aus dem Kopf bekommen hat wie ich.

In meiner Verzweiflung mache ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sehe ihm fest in die Augen.

„Wo waren Sie? Warum haben Sie mich gemieden?"

Seine Mundwinkel zucken beunruhigend.

„Gemieden?"

Ich nicke. „Sie waren nicht da. Sie sind einfach gegangen und haben mich alleine zurückgelassen. Und dann waren Sie nicht da. Nicht beim Frühstück, nicht beim Abendessen ..."

Ihm scheint zu dämmern, worauf ich hinaus will, jedenfalls klappt er den Mund auf und schiebt seine dünnen Finger durch die ungepflegten Strähnen.

Seine Hände zittern. So langsam scheint das sein Markenzeichen zu werden. Vielleicht habe ich es früher auch einfach nur nicht beachtet, denn dass es alleine meine Gegenwart ist, die dafür verantwortlich ist, kann und will ich nicht glauben.

„Ich habe Sie nicht gemieden, Granger", sagt er leise und für seine Verhältnisse ausgesprochen schlicht.

Keine Anklage steckt dahinter und das macht mich stutzig. Sprachlos blinzle ich ihn an.

„Kann ich rein kommen?"

Er überlegt.

Lange.

Dann macht er einen Schritt zurück und gibt den Weg frei.

Ich sehe, dass er an meinem Kopf vorbei einen Blick in den Gang wirft, als würde er sich vergewissern wollen, dass ich alleine gekommen bin.

Er will das hier genauso wenig wie ich, hat aber wenigstens soviel Anstand, mich nicht von sich zu weisen.

Dann fällt die Tür ins Schloss und wir stehen da. Wie verloren. Beide.

Es ist nicht schwer für mich, mir auszumalen, wie unsicher er ist. Auch dann, wenn es früher ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, seine Gedanken oder Gefühle zu orten, bin ich mir doch jetzt ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht weiter weiß.

Er schluckt hart, sein Kehlkopf vibriert. Doch noch ehe er etwas sagen kann, lege ich los.

„Wo waren Sie?"

Warum ich das Frage? Ich möchte Gewissheit haben, dass er meine Eltern im Auge behält. Außerdem will ich herausfinden, ob er die Wahrheit gesagt hat, denn wenn er mich doch gemieden haben sollte, weiß ich mit Sicherheit, dass ich meine Meinung über ihn noch einmal überdenken sollte.

Eigentlich sehe ich ohnehin keine Hoffnung, die Unannehmlichkeiten zwischen uns zu bereinigen und weiß auch nicht, ob es einen Sinn ergibt, ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Aber ich muss es versuchen.

Snape starrt mich immer noch an.

„Wo waren Sie?", frage ich erneut und diesmal bemühe ich mich, den vorwurfsvollen Ton in meiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Ich hatte zu tun", sagt er knapp und reckt steif das Kinn in die Höhe, um mir nicht länger in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

Selbst aus dieser Perspektive wirkt er geschwächt und müde. Vermutlich hat er seit dem Vorfall kaum ein Auge zugetan.

Ich glaube, mir wird langsam bewusst, was hinter seinem Gehabe steckt. Er will es verbergen. Obwohl er doch wissen muss, dass ich mehr als jeder andere Mensch bezeugen konnte, wie es ist, ihn außer Kontrolle zu erleben. Sein beharrliches Schweigen dazu bestätigt meine Vermutungen: vor mir liegt ein langer, beschwerlicher Weg. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals wieder so sein werde wie zuvor.

Nein. Vermutlich nicht. Es wäre utopisch, so etwas auch nur zu denken.

Wir stehen uns noch immer gegenüber und keiner von uns weiß weiter. Doch dann dauert es nicht lange und alles ändert sich.

Professor Snape fängt zu zittern an. Er hat irgendeinen Anfall. Zuerst sind es nur seine Hände, dann die Arme, dann sein ganzer Körper. Seine Beine wackeln eigenartig, seine langen Strähnen zucken unkontrolliert durch die Luft. Er verdreht die Augen und scheint zu kollabieren.

Ist das normal für ihn? Mir schwant nichts Gutes, schließlich ist er ein Todesser und seine Sympthome deuten darauf hin, dass er unter den Nachwirkungen eines Cruciatus-Fluchs leidet. Außerdem habe ich ihn bereits damals während meines Aufenthaltes im Grimmauldplatz verletzt gesehen.

Noch ehe er oder ich etwas dagegen tun kann, sackt er auf die Knie und kracht vornüber zu Boden.

Ich starre ihn an.

Da liegt er: Professor Snape. Wie tot.

Vermutlich war mein unerwarteter Besuch einfach zu viel für ihn.

Er regt sich nicht und so langsam realisiere ich, dass ich etwas tun sollte. Ich kann ihn wohl schlecht so liegen lassen. Oder?

Zugegeben, der Gedanke ist verlockend. Niemand außer mir wird jemals wissen, was zwischen uns gewesen ist. Aber was wird dann aus meinen Eltern?

Panik überkommt mich, als mir ins Hirn schießt, dass dann am Ende vielleicht alles, was ich so schmerzhaft und dumm zugleich auf mich genommen habe, umsonst war.

Er kann jetzt nicht sterben.

Nicht so. Nicht, bevor er seinen Part der Abmachung erfüllt hat. Das ist er mir und meiner geopferten Jungfräulichkeit schließlich schuldig.

Ich mache vorsichtig einen Schritt auf ihn zu und gestehe mir ein, dass irgendwas mit ihm nicht stimmt und ich handeln muss.

Verunsichert besehe ich mir seinen schwarz gekleideten Körper, meine Augen bohren sich dabei scheinbar erbarmungslos auf seine dürre Gestalt.

Er sieht so schwach aus in diesem Moment, dass es mir unmöglich scheint, ihn mit dem Snape zu vergleichen, der sich während der vergangenen Jahre in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt hat.

Meine Finger strecken sich nach seinen ungepflegten Strähnen und schieben sie beiseite. Dann erhasche ich einen Blick auf sein Gesicht und den weißen Kragen seines Hemds.

Doch genau dort liegt der Hund begraben: Was einst weiß war, ist jetzt rot.

Er blutet am Hals. Und aus der Nase auch.

Ich muss irgendwas tun, also packe ich ihn an der Schulter und rolle ihn mit ganzer Kraft herum.

Was jetzt?

Angstschweiß steht auf meiner Stirn.

Wenn Dumbledore davon erfährt, dass ich irgendwas mit seinem Spion im Schilde führe, kann ich mir gleich ein Grab schaufeln.

So absurd das vielleicht klingt, aber ich will nicht, dass auch nur irgendwer Snape und mich miteinander in Verbindung bringt. Niemand darf je davon erfahren.

Vorsichtig mühe ich mich ab, den Knoten des Tuchs zu lösen, das seinen Hals verhüllt. Snapes Blut benetzt meine Finger. Doch das scheint im Moment mein geringstes Übel zu sein. Er ist so still, fast wie tot.

Aber das darf nicht geschehen. Ich muss zusehen, ihm irgendwie zu helfen. Doch zuerst muss ich wissen, was ihm fehlt.

Schnell verdränge ich den Gedanken an seine Beerdigung wieder und beeile mich, endlich den verdammten Knoten aufzubekommen.

Als ich es dann geschafft habe, lege ich das Tuch mit meinen Fingerspitzen beiseite und wende mich den unzähligen Knöpfen zu, die seinen Oberkörper verhüllen. Dabei fällt mir ein, dass es vielleicht keine so gute Idee ist, Snape ausgerechnet hier auf dem Boden in seinem Klassenzimmer auszuziehen.

Etwas unbeholfen fummle ich nach meinem Zauberstab und spreche einen Schwebezauber. Zusammen mit meinem ganzen Körpereinsatz bekomme ich ihn in die Höhe und kann ihn so durch eine Seitentür zu seinen Privaträumen bugsieren.

Der Weg ist mir bekannt.

Als ich mit meiner schweren Fracht das Schlafzimmer betrete, werden böse Erinnerungen in mir wach. In meiner Not aber verdränge ich sie, so gut es geht. Gott sei Dank hilft mir das Adrenalin dabei. Ich fühle mich, als ginge es um mein nacktes Überleben.

Endlich liegt Snape in der Horizontalen auf seinem Bett. Und das wieder einmal in meiner Gegenwart. Der einzige Unterschied zum letzten Mal ist der, dass ich es diesmal bin, die obenauf ist.

Ich beuge mich über ihn und öffne die Knöpfe an den Ärmeln seines Fracks. Das Gefühl, ihn auszuziehen, ist eigenartig. Aber was soll ich machen? Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich mich ihm zum ersten Mal auf diese Weise nähern, immerhin kenne ich seinen Intimbereich...

Inzwischen ist das ganze Hemd darunter mit blutigen Flecken übersät und ich werde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass ihm so etwas wie das öfter passiert. Im Grunde genommen ist es dabei kein Wunder, dass er immer so bleich ist, wenn er ständig unter Blutarmut leidet.

Ich ziehe ihm angestrengt das schwarze Oberteil aus und fahre mit seinem Hemd fort. Als ich aber danach das Unterhemd aus seiner Hose ziehe, trifft mich fast der Schlag.

Was unter all seinen Hüllen zum Vorschein kommt, ist so vollkommen anders als erwartet. Er ist nicht einmal besonders muskulös gebaut. Er ist einfach nur normal. Ein Durchschnittsmensch mit schwach behaarter, viel zu blasser Brust. Dafür ist sein Oberkörper übersät mit Narben.

Ich nehme all meinen Mut zusammen und erkunde Stück für Stück mit meinem Blick seine Haut. Ich kann nicht anders. Das Bild ist erschreckend und faszinierend zugleich. Sofort wird mir klar, dass, wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist, kein Recht hatte, ihm das anzutun. Kein Mensch verdient es, einfach mal so zum Spaß gefoltert zu werden.

Je weiter ich nach oben komme, umso schlimmer scheint es zu werden: noch mehr Narben. Und Wunden. Und Schnitte. Und wieder Narben. Und Blutergüsse. Natürlich.

Sein Oberkörper sieht aus wie ein abstraktes Kunstwerk.

Ich beiße auf meine Lippe, als mir klar wird, was das zu bedeuten hat. Er hat seinen Körper seinen Peinigern übergeben, dem Dunklen Lord um genau zu sein.

Ich bin so durcheinander, verletzt und seelisch verwundet, dass ich mich auf seine nackte, geschundene Brust fallen lasse und zu weinen beginne.

Meine Hand greift wie selbstverständlich nach seiner und hält sie aus lauter Verzweiflung ganz fest.

In mir überschlägt sich alles und die absurdesten Vorstellungen machen sich breit. Natürlich weiß ich tief in mir, dass es absolut inakzeptabel ist, auch nur daran zu denken, aber für einen winzig kleinen Moment fange ich an, mich zu wundern, ob es die Sache nicht vielleicht doch wert war, ihm Trost und Halt zu geben. Einfach nur irgendwas. Mein Körper hat für wenige Minuten als Ausgleich für all seine Torturen und den Schmerz hergehalten, den er erdulden muss. Auch meinetwegen. Und genau genommen hat er es bereut...

Ich kann nicht weiterdenken. Ich muss den Verstand verloren haben! Wir hätten das niemals tun dürfen, schließlich habe ich meinen Professor immer gehasst.

Es fühlt sich so kalt und falsch an. So falsch! Aber hier sind wir, er und ich. Und er sieht so verletzlich und schwach aus...

Ich erinnere mich, dass er nicht dagegen angekämpft hat, als ich meine Hände auf seinen bebenden Rücken gelegt habe, während er mit seinem Geschlecht tief in mir begraben war.

Er hat das nur gebraucht, um sich, so wie er es gesagt hat, wenigstens einmal in seinem Leben lebendig zu fühlen.

Es war alles was ich für ihn tun konnte: ihm Trost geben. Ihn nicht von mir weisen, so wie alle anderen es ständig tun, die sich tuschelnd hinter seinem Rücken über ihn auslassen. Nicht nur von ihm alles nehmen, was er gibt, um dabei zu helfen, das Böse in Form von Voldemort zu zerstören.

Ich denke, ich verstehe es. Wenigstens einen Teil davon, obwohl es aus meiner Sicht absolut inakzeptabel ist, mir überhaupt Gedanken darüber zu machen. Aber da ist seine traurige, einsame Existenz, das Versteckspiel, das Spionieren, das Lügen...

Er opfert sich selbst. Für Dumbledore. Für Hogwarts. Für Harry. Sogar für mich. Für uns alle.

Meine Freundschaft zu Harry hat mich in den Mittelpunkt des Geschehens gebracht. Seit ich weiß, dass Snape dem Orden dient, habe ich mir so einiges über ihn und seine Tätigkeiten zusammen gereimt. So weiß ich unter anderem, dass Todesser immer wieder von Voldemort mit Flüchen belegt und misshandelt werden, um ihnen zu zeigen, wie wertlos sie seiner Meinung nach sind. Das ist krank. Trotz seiner Zugehörigkeit zum Orden ist mir nicht entgangen, mit welcher Zurückhaltung die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens ihn behandelt haben. Was ich im Grimmauldplatz erlebt habe, hätte mir schon eher zu denken geben müssen. Aber ich konnte es nicht begreifen. Bis jetzt.

Mein Kopf dreht sich. Meine Gedanken kreisen in einer Endlosschleife. Ich kann nicht damit aufhören. Ich fühle mich schmutzig und beschämt zugleich für all meine Gedanken.

Das ist nicht richtig. Nicht er und ich. Ich weiß, dass es falsch ist, schließlich war und ist er mein Professor.

Und dennoch fühle ich mich schuldig. Ich bin eine von denen, die auf ihn gezählt hat. Ignorant und ohne es so recht zu ahnen.

Ich habe Professor Snape benutzt. Ich habe seine Seele missbraucht, indem ich mich auf ihn verlassen habe.

Ehe ich etwas Sinnvolles für einen von uns tun kann, mein Verstand ist absolut durchgeknallt, mein ganzes Gesicht vor lauter Tränen verquollen, springen seine Augen auf und er sieht mich an.

Oh. Das durchdringende Schwarz seiner Pupillen reißt mich unsanft aus meiner Lethargie. Er zieht an seiner Hand, die ich nach wie vor fest im Griff habe. Ich lasse instinktiv los, sofort beschleunigt sich meine Atmung.

„Miss … Granger."

Ich bemühe mich, unschuldig auszusehen (was nicht allzu leicht ist bei all den Tränen) und hebe den Kopf von seiner Brust. Schnell wird mir klar, dass meine Erklärung für diesen Vorfall alles andere als einleuchtend klingen wird. Außerdem weiß er noch vor allen anderen Menschen, dass ich nicht so unschuldig bin, wie ich es in diesem Moment gern gewesen wäre.

Ich öffne meinen Mund, meine Lippen beben, meine Hände zittern.

„Was tun Sie da?", fragt er vorwurfsvoll.

Seine Stimme ist rau. Ein Schauder streift mich. Ja, was tue ich da eigentlich? Ich heule. Seinetwegen. Nun gut, nicht nur, schließlich hatte ich Angst, dass er das Handtuch wirft und somit meine Eltern im Stich lässt.

Er sieht mich immer noch an.

„Sie – Sie sind verletzt", stammle ich unbeholfen.

Langsam aber sicher sollte ich eine Sprachtherapie machen. Seine Gegenwart verleitet mich immer mehr zum Stottern.

„Und?"

Ich lege die Stirn in Falten. „Und?"

Er räuspert sich.

„Gehen Sie weg und lassen Sie mich allein. Ich habe genug von Ihnen."

Das trifft mich unerwartet hart.

„Aber Sie sind verletzt!"

„Ist mir gleich."

„Das ist mir nicht entgangen. Sie gehören in den Krankenflügel und nicht in Ihr Klassenzimmer."

Er stützt sich auf die Hände, seine Brust gerät in Bewegung und ich weiche ein Stück zurück und setze mich auf die Knie, sodass er sich aufrichten kann.

„Das geht Sie wohl kaum etwas an, Granger, nicht wahr?", knurrt er bedrohlich.

Ich schlucke und schlinge meine Arme um den Körper.

„Aber Sie sind einfach umgekippt", sage ich leise. „Ich konnte Sie doch nicht dort liegen lassen, Professor."

„Das sollte Sie nicht weiter kümmern, habe ich Recht? Ich werde diesen Krieg ohnehin nicht überleben, also kann jede meiner Handlungen meine letzte sein."

„Aber … Meine Eltern!"

Er stöhnt entnervt auf.

Erst jetzt bemerke ich, wie ignorant ich geklungen haben muss, schließlich habe ich in meinem Eifer die Tatsache, dass er sterben könnte, einfach außen vor gelassen.

Ich beiße auf meine Lippe und blinzle ihn an.

„Warum denken Sie, dass Sie sterben werden?"

„Berufsrisiko, Granger."

„Oh."

Er rollt mit den Augen. Das Bild, das sich mir bietet, ist eigenartig. Nach wie vor ist sein Gesicht voller Blut. Auch dann, wenn es langsam eintrocknet, gibt es jede Menge Arbeit an seinem Körper.

„Werden Sie jetzt in den Krankenflügel gehen?", frage ich vorsichtig.

„Wozu?"

„Sie sind immer noch verletzt."

Er nimmt die Hände hoch und fährt sich mit den langen Fingern durch die Haare.

„Ich arbeite für Dumbledore und den Dunklen Lord. Wissen Sie, was das bedeutet?"

„Na ja ..."

Ungläubig schüttelt er den Kopf.

„Nein. Woher sollten Sie auch. Sie sind noch zu jung, um das zu verstehen."

„Dann erzählen Sie mir, was ich verstehen soll."

„Warum?"

„Was?"

„Ich fragte warum. Warum sollte ich mit Ihnen darüber reden wollen?"

„Weil ..."

„Ja?"

„Weil wir jetzt gerade hier sind. Wir stecken gemeinsam in etwas fest."

„Kaum. Sie sind raus."

„Denken Sie das wirklich?", frage ich verletzt. „Denken Sie, dass das so einfach für mich ist?"

Er sieht mich nicht mehr an. Aber irgendwie kann ich spüren, dass es in ihm arbeitet.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten tatsächlich miteinander reden", sage ich leise. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst tun soll."

Er legt den Kopf schief und blinzelt mich an. Seine Augen sind müde und schwer, mit jeder Menge Schatten und Falten darum.

„Und worüber sollte ich mit Ihnen reden wollen?"

Ich klemme meine Lippe zwischen die Zähne und denke angestrengt nach.

„Es gäbe da schon einige Sachen", beginne ich verunsichert. „Vor allem aber ist da so ein Gedanke, der sich mir unausweichlich aufdrängt."

Er richtet seinen Oberkörper kerzengerade auf, als würde er ahnen, dass es unangenehm werden könnte.

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Nur einmal angenommen, ich wäre dadurch schwanger geworden. Was dann?"

Er scheint einen Moment zu überlegen, dann schüttelt er den Kopf.

„Auf keinen Fall möchte ich ein Kind in die Welt setzen."

„Aber – was, wenn es einfach passiert? Oder passiert ist? Sie wussten, dass es mein erstes Mal sein würde."

Seine Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen. „Worauf wollen Sie hinaus, Granger?"

„Darauf, dass wir nicht verhütet haben."

Er starrt mich an und wartet, also fahre ich fort.

„Es muss ja nichts passiert sein. Genau genommen ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit eher gering, aber nur mal angenommen, wenn doch … Was dann?"

„Nein."

Ich senke den Blick und höre ihn seufzen.

„Sehen Sie mich an, Miss Granger", sagt er eindringlich und ich gehorche.

Einerseits möchte ich mich nicht ganz so leicht geschlagen geben, andererseits ist mir aber durchaus bewusst, dass schon das Thema allein unangenehm ist. Für beide von uns.

„Es gibt vieles, das ich nicht bin", erklärt er ernst. „Und eines davon ist es, Vater zu sein."

Verdattert nicke ich.

„Das dachte ich mir, Professor. Aber es ist nur ein Gedanke, verstehen Sie? Es gibt immer Dinge, über die man reden kann."

„Nein. Nicht für mich."

Als ich ihn plötzlich so vor mir sehe, kann ich mich nicht länger zurückhalten. Ich muss es einfach wissen und so richte ich ohne lange zu überlegen erneut das Wort an ihn.

„Das war Ihr Erstes Mal, richtig?"

Seine Brauen ziehen sich zusammen und er sieht einen Moment lang ziemlich wütend aus. Ich kann es ihm nicht einmal verdenken. Es ist schon eigenartig, die Sache zur Sprache zu bringen, doch irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich mit ihm reden muss. Wir beide waren daran beteiligt. Und wenn sich meine Vermutung bestätigen sollte, wovon ich stark ausgehe, haben wir beide dieses bedeutende Ereignis gründlich versaut.

„Ich weiß, das klingt verrückt", sage ich schnell. „Glauben Sie mir, das tue ich wirklich. Aber wir haben beide diese seltsame Erfahrung gemacht und manchmal hilft es mir, einfach nur darüber zu reden, wenn ich etwas klären will."

Er schnaubt und wendet den Blick ab.

„Es ist eigenartig", setze ich leise nach. „Aber nachdem Sie von Ihrer Einsamkeit gesprochen haben, ist mir so einiges klar geworden."

Snapes Nasenflügel beben. Dann öffnet er den Mund.

„Reden Sie nicht von Dingen, die Sie nicht verstehen, Granger. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie es ist, mein Leben zu führen."

Betreten schlucke ich.

„Vermutlich haben Sie Recht."

Es wird still zwischen uns. Jeder sieht in eine andere Richtung, bis mir plötzlich in den Sinn kommt, dass ich besser gehen sollte, also robbe ich auf Händen und Füßen zum Ende des Bettes und setze mich an die Kante.

Irgendwie scheint sich alles um mich zu drehen. Dennoch sehe ich ihn an.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor."

Kaum habe ich ausgesprochen, hebt er den Blick und blinzelt.

„Granger?"

„Ja?"

„Es tut mir leid."

Ich nicke. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er sich elend gefühlt hat. Doch genügt das, um einfach damit abzuschließen? Wohl kaum.

„Passen Sie auf sich auf."

Meine Kinnlade sackt runter. Ich bin so sprachlos, dass ich ihn einfach nur anstarre.

Warum hat er das gesagt? Ich begreife es nicht und noch ehe ich mich dazu aufraffen kann, endlich zu verschwinden, spüre ich, dass sich Tränen in meinen Augen ansammeln. Meine Knie werden ganz weich und meine Atmung beschleunigt sich ungewollt.

Ich schlucke. Erneut breitet sich eine eisige Kälte in mir aus. War es seine raue Stimme, die das in mir ausgelöst hat? Oder der traurige Unterton? Vielleicht die Aufrichtigkeit, die ich herausgefiltert habe - ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie mir versprochen haben, mich nie wieder anzufassen, aber könnten Sie – nur dieses eine Mal – könnten Sie mich einfach nur … halten? Es ist vermutlich absolut unangebracht. Nein, das ist es sogar ganz bestimmt, aber … Bitte?"

Meine Worte sind nicht viel mehr als ein ersticktes Schluchzen. Die Tränen laufen schon längst über meine Wangen. Doch irgendwie kann ich nicht anders, als alles immer nur falsch machen. Ich musste das loswerden.

Snape sieht mich an. Seine Augen offenbaren die Überraschung, die in ihm steckt.

Er räuspert sich und zuckt unsicher mit den Schultern.

Schon stürze ich nach vorn und werfe mich an seine nackte, geschundene Brust. Er zuckt zusammen und ich weiß nicht einmal, ob es vor Schmerz geschieht oder einfach deshalb, weil er so unerfahren mit solchen Dingen ist, jedenfalls schlinge ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und drücke mein Gesicht in seine schwarzen Strähnen.

Mir ist egal, wie abartig diese Situation ist. Ich tue einfach das, was ich glaube, tun zu müssen, um nicht zusammenzubrechen. Ich umarme ihn und klammere an ihm. Einfach nur, weil er da ist und ich mich nach Wärme sehne.

Hätte ich früher jemals geahnt, dass ich mal so reagieren würde, hätte ich mich vermutlich für verrückt erklärt. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, ist alles anders. Was geschehen ist, lässt sich nicht rückgängig machen. Es lässt sich auch nicht beschönigen. Es ist schlicht und ergreifend ein Fehler gewesen. Und wir beide scheinen das zu wissen. Wir sind verloren und einsam. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass jemals jemand das verstehen würde, weil ich selbst es kaum verstehe. Dennoch drängt sich mir der unglaubliche Gedanke auf, dass es menschlich ist, mich jetzt gehen zu lassen. Ich suche Trost. Mehr nicht. Und irgendwie, trotz all dieser Absurdität, scheine ich ausgerechnet das bei ihm zu finden, weil er der einzige Mensch in meinem Umfeld ist, der sich mindestens genauso elend fühlt, wie ich mich fühle.

Snape wagt es eine ganze Weile nicht, seine Arme um mich zu legen. Erst nach einer schieren Ewigkeit spüre ich seine Finger auf meinen Schultern. Es ist eine unschuldige, zaghafte Berührung, fast so, als hätte er Angst, mich erneut zu verletzen.

Seine Hände zittern, sein Atem ist unruhig. Und erneut höre ich ihn sprechen, in nicht mehr als einem rauen Flüstern: „Es tut mir leid."


	6. Kapitulation und Resignation

xxx

Frag mich nicht nach dem Warum.

Ich kann dir nur sagen, was ich fühle.

Denn ich weiß, wie es ist, sich missverstanden zu fühlen.

Ich weiß auch, wie es sich anfühlt, zerrissen zu sein.

Und ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, um das Leben eines geliebten Menschen zu fürchten.

Und ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, jemanden zu verlieren.

Und ich weiß, wie es ist, einsam zu sein und nicht weiter zu wissen.

Was ich jedoch nie wissen werde, ist, warum ich so anders bin.

houseghost

xxx

Counting stars

Kapitel 6

Kapitulation und Resignation

Ich kann mir selbst nicht erklären, was seine Worte in mir ausgelöst haben. Doch erst jetzt, im Nachhinein, wird mir langsam bewusst, dass er das alles wirklich niemals wollte. Ebenso wenig wie ich.

Snape ist niemand, der einfach so über mich hergefallen wäre. Nicht, wenn ich nicht so dumm gewesen wäre, den ersten Schritt zu tun.

Warum ich das weiß? So seltsam das auch klingen mag, ich beginne langsam, ihn zu verstehen. Er ist viel zu zurückhaltend, viel zu sehr darauf bedacht, niemandem zu nahe zu kommen. Wie jetzt in diesem Moment.

Das unkontrollierte Beben meines Körpers lässt langsam nach. Und Snape? Er ist so still. Atmet er überhaupt noch?

Irgendwann wird mir klar, dass ich nicht ewig an seinem Hals hängen bleiben kann und nachdem er sich nicht rührt, starte ich einen Versuch, mich von ihm loszulösen.

Ich weiche zurück von ihm, vorsichtig, um ihn ja nicht zu erschrecken. Er fühlt sich so zerbrechlich an, dass ich tatsächlich fürchte, ihn zu verletzen.

Dann sitze ich neben ihm und sehe ihn an. Ich möchte seinen Blick erhaschen, aber er sieht wieder nur auf seine Hände, die jetzt genauso verloren in seinem Schoß liegen, wie beim letzten Mal auch.

„Professor?"

Er hebt zögerlich den Kopf und blinzelt mich an.

„Ja?"

„Danke."

Seine Brauen rutschen verwundert in die Höhe und ich merke langsam, dass alles einfach absolut surreal ist. Was tue ich hier? Warum bin ich zu ihm gegangen?

Ein Schauder durchfährt mich und ich nehme wieder meine Lippe zwischen die Zähne und weiß nicht weiter.

Es hat sich richtig angefühlt, ihn zu umarmen, obwohl ich weiß, dass es unangebracht war. Aber ich konnte seine Haut unter meinen Fingern spüren und hatte keine Abneigung davor. Ich konnte seinen eigentümlichen Geruch wahrnehmen und musste nicht die Nase rümpfen.

Was ist mit mir geschehen? Ich bin nicht in ihn verliebt. Das steht fest, denn es ist nicht gerade so, dass ich Schmetterlinge im Bauch gehabt hätte, als ich ihn umarmt habe. Nein. Es war anders. Eher wie ein freundschaftliches Gefühl. Aber sollte nicht genau das mir zu denken geben? Jemanden wie Snape auch nur im entferntesten als Freund zu bezeichnen ist schon sehr merkwürdig.

Sein Blick ruht immer noch auf meinen Augen. Er sieht verunsichert und zerrissen aus. Vermutlich gehen ihm ebenso an die tausend Dinge durch den Kopf wie mir.

Was ich als Nächstes tue, kann ich selbst nicht glauben. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich es tun muss, um mir endlich klar darüber zu werden, was ich noch hier suche.

Ich lehne mich zu ihm vor und nehme seine Hand in meine. Eigentlich wäre daran nichts Verwerfliches. Aber genau da liegt das Problem, denn wenn man unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit in Betracht zieht und sich dabei vor Augen führt, in welchem Verhältnis wir zueinander stehen, sollte einem schnell klar werden, dass es inakzeptabel ist, so zu handeln.

Wieder bin ich mein eigener Lehrmeister. Meine eigenen Fehler sind es, die den Lauf meines Lebens beeinflussen.

Sein Kehlkopf vibriert, er öffnet den Mund.

„Miss Granger ..."

Mein Herz klopft und ich warte darauf, was er zu sagen hat, was sich wie eine Ewigkeit hinzuziehen scheint, da er offensichtlich selbst nicht weiter weiß.

„Ich – ich muss Sie jetzt bitten, zu gehen."

Seine Stimme klingt nicht nach Professor Snape. Sie ist zu schwach und zu zittrig für ihn. Vermutlich ist es einfach der wahre Mensch dahinter, der in diesem Augenblick zum Vorschein kommt. Ein einsamer, ungeliebter Eigenbrötler.

Ich suche nach Worten und halte noch immer seine Hand. Sie fühlt sich kühl an, kein Wunder bei den Temperaturen in den Kerkern. Außerdem habe ich Schuld daran, dass er fast nichts anhat.

„Kann – kann ich Sie etwas fragen?"

Er verzieht angespannt die Mundwinkel und sieht nicht so aus, als wäre er erfreut darüber. Doch da er nicht antwortet, schieße ich los.

„Denken Sie, mir ist noch zu helfen?", murmle ich leise und es fällt mir schwer, seinem fragenden Blick standzuhalten. „Ich will nicht verrückt sein. Ich will nicht all diese Fehler machen. Aber ich tue es ... Ich - ich meine, was ich getan habe, deutet schwer darauf hin, dass ich unzurechnungsfähig bin, nicht wahr? Ich kann mir nicht erklären, warum ich das zugelassen habe. Doch jetzt, im Nachhinein, habe ich das Gefühl, als hätte sich etwas in meiner Einstellung zu Ihnen geändert. Verstehen Sie?"

Er blinzelt mich mit hochgezogenen Brauen an und entgegnet nichts darauf, also fahre ich fort. Meine Lippen sind ganz trocken und meine Kehle fühlt sich ausgedörrt an. Was ich hier sage und tue, ist alles andere als normal. Dennoch kann ich nicht anders. Ich bin eben so.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, Professor. Aber ich sehe Sie nicht als Feind, weil ich weiß, dass ich damit begonnen habe. Ich trage eine Schuld in mir."

Er zieht an seiner Hand und ich lasse ihn los. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ist mit einem Mal schwer zu deuten.

„Warum sagen Sie das, Granger?", fragt er irritiert. „Warum tun Sie sich das an? Ist Ihnen nicht bewusst, dass Ihr Handeln keine Rolle spielt? Ich war es, der versagt hat. Ich hätte es niemals dazu kommen lassen dürfen."

Ich hole Luft, will etwas sagen, doch er schüttelt energisch den Kopf und schiebt seine zittrigen Finger durch die Haare.

„Es hätte niemals soweit kommen dürfen, Granger. Niemals! Ich – ich hätte mich zurückhalten müssen. Es war ein Fehler. Doch als ich Ihre flehenden Augen gesehen habe, ist etwas mit mir geschehen. Ich konnte nicht begreifen, dass Sie so weit gehen würden, um Ihren Eltern zu helfen, weil ich niemals Eltern hatte, die sich um mich gesorgt haben."

Verblüfft und mit offenem Mund starre ich ihn an. Im Grunde genommen ist es kein Wunder, dass er zu dem geworden ist, was er ist. Je länger ich mich mit seiner Gegenwart auseinandersetze, umso mehr wird mir klar, dass es nicht seine Schuld ist, dass er so zurückgezogen lebt. Zumindest nicht gänzlich. Er kennt nur einfach nichts anderes als seine ewige Einsamkeit und die Zurückweisung, die er von anderen Menschen erfahren hat.

Diesmal bin ich noch viel vorsichtiger, als ich meine Hand ausstrecke und sie auf seine lege.

Er zuckt zusammen. „Warum tun Sie das?", fragt er in einem scharfen Zischen.

Ich sehe ihn an.

„Weil ich Ihnen zeigen will, dass ich es aufrichtig meine. Wir haben beide Fehler gemacht. Und ich war es, die damit angefangen hat, Professor. Das lässt sich nicht abstreiten. Doch ich kann nicht so weitermachen. Ich möchte Sie nicht als Feind. Und ich hasse Sie auch nicht. Nicht so wie ich dachte. Ich war wütend, als ich das gesagt habe. Aber so langsam wird mir einiges klar."

Er presst fest seine Kiefer aufeinander und schnaubt. „Tut es das."

Ich nicke. „Ja."

Seine Brauen ziehen sich wie von Schmerz durchzogen zusammen. „Und was wird Ihnen klar, Miss Granger? Dass ich ein Monster bin?" Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Dann sind Sie nicht alleine mit Ihrer Meinung. Glauben Sie mir."

Ich sperre entrüstet den Mund auf. „Nein! Das meinte ich keinesfalls. Ich bin schließlich nicht grundlos zu Ihnen gekommen, Professor."

Seine schwarzen Augen blitzen auf. „Sie sind nicht die einzige Person, die mich benutzt hat, Miss Granger. Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie mich ausgewählt haben, weil Sie wussten, dass niemand sonst so krank gewesen wäre, sich darauf einzulassen, habe ich Recht?"

Seine Worte treffen mich ungewöhnlich hart. Ich weiß nicht einmal, was ich darauf antworten soll, doch es spielt ohnehin keine Rolle. Snape ist noch nicht fertig.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, welchen Ruf ich an dieser Schule habe", sagt er bitter. „Das war schon immer so. Und je mehr ich mich zurückgezogen habe, umso schlimmer ist alles geworden. Sogar meine Kollegen meiden mich. Was die Mitglieder des Ordens angeht, konnten Sie sich selbst ein Bild davon machen. Doch es spielt keine Rolle. Ich will einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden, Granger. Die Gesellschaft von Menschen macht mich krank. Ich fühle mich unwohl in der Nähe anderer, Sie eingeschlossen. Wenn ich Sie also jetzt bitte, zu gehen, sollten Sie das tun. Ich möchte alleine sein."

Er verstummt und sieht mich eindringlich an. Seine schwarzen Strähnen hängen ihm wirr ins Gesicht und er wirkt trotz seiner feurigen Augen abgeschlagen.

„Gehen Sie!", dröhnt es durch die Stille. „Warum sind Sie überhaupt noch hier? Warum lassen Sie mich nicht allein? Sehen Sie denn nicht, was ich getan habe?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Ich möchte nicht gehen. Und ich weiß genau, was Sie getan haben. Aber ich möchte, dass Sie mich verstehen, weil es ebenso mein Fehler war, der dazu geführt hat."

„Hören Sie auf damit!", knurrt er frustriert. Sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich vor Anspannung schneller.

„Wieso? Ich weiß nicht weiter. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sie so sind, wie Sie selbst sich sehen. Sie sind kein Monster, Snape. Sie waren besorgt um mich. Es ist mir nicht entgangen. Es hat Ihnen leid getan, das tut es noch. Ich kann es Ihnen ansehen. Und das ist etwas, was ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie sind nicht so, wie alle Welt Sie sieht. Sie sind einsam, ja. Aber Sie fühlen sich auch missverstanden, habe ich Recht? Sie sorgen sich, obwohl Sie es nicht zugeben wollen. Vor allem aber sind Sie bereit, sich für Harry zu opfern."

Seine Nasenflügel zittern. Seine Lippen auch. Er sieht mich an und weiß nicht, was er antworten soll.

„Ziehen Sie sich nicht vor mir zurück, Professor. Bitte reden Sie mit mir, denn ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sie sich so damit zufrieden geben können, nicht wahr?"

„Zufrieden?", fragt er leise. „Das spielt keine Rolle für mich. Ich bin lediglich ein Werkzeug."

Ich spüre einen Stich in meiner Seite. „Sehen Sie? Das ist es! Sie sind ein Mensch, Snape! Was ich getan habe, habe ich für meine Eltern getan. Aber es war falsch, dabei auf Sie zuzukommen. Es war selbstsüchtig und dumm, auch dann, wenn es aus Liebe zu zwei Menschen passiert ist, die mir sehr nahe stehen. Ich wollte nicht sehen, dass Sie dafür Opfer erbringen müssen. Ich habe es schlichtweg verdrängt ..."

„Das ist mir nicht entgangen", wirft er sarkastisch ein.

Es macht mich stutzig, ihn so zu hören, schließlich ist es schon ein Weilchen her, seit er in meiner Gegenwart das letzte Mal so geklungen hat. Als er dann nichts weiter dazu erwidert, senke ich betreten den Blick. Dabei fällt mir auf, dass ich noch immer seine Hand halte, was sehr ungewöhnlich ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir beide das offenbar vergessen haben.

Snape scheint dasselbe wie ich zu denken, denn ruckartig zieht er seinen Arm zurück. Die sich daraufhin in mir ausbreitende Leere ist eigenartig. Er seufzt, stemmt sich hoch und setzt sich mit den Füßen auf dem Boden an den Bettrand. Dann stützt er seine Ellenbogen auf die Oberschenkel und fährt sich in langen Bahnen mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

Mir entgeht nicht, dass er von der Seite her noch dünner aussieht, als zuvor. Selbst seine Körpergröße wirkt ohne sein übliches schwarzes Gewand und den ausladenden Umhang nicht mehr so einschüchternd auf mich. Trotz dieser eigenartigen Verletzlichkeit, die er auf mich ausstrahlt (ich kann bei jedem seiner Atemzüge seine Rippenbögen hervortreten sehen), scheint er zäh zu sein.

Beschämt beiße ich auf meine Lippe. Es fällt mir schwer, ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Sein nackter Oberkörper hat immer noch etwas Befremdliches und zugleich Faszinierendes an sich. Ich möchte ihm gerne helfen, weiß aber sehr wohl, dass er es nicht zulassen würde. Diese Gelegenheit habe ich bei meinem Zusammenbruch definitiv versäumt. Dennoch komme ich nicht drum herum, ich habe einfach das Gefühl, ihn fragen zu müssen.

„Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?"

Er dreht sich in meine Richtung und sieht mich an, als wäre ihm ganz entgangen, dass ich immer noch hier bin. Träge schüttelt er den Kopf.

„Ich habe noch Ihren Umhang", bringe ich unbeholfen hervor. Es gibt so viel was ich ihm sagen will. Und mindestens ebenso viele Fragen, die ich ihm stellen will.

Ein leises Schnauben entfährt ihm. „Ich habe ihn Ihnen gegeben, Granger."

Dass er so reagiert überrascht mich und so blinzle ich ihn an. Endlich wird mir bewusst, dass er mich in fürsorglicher Absicht darin eingewickelt hat und nicht, um mich darin zu beerdigen. Vermutlich konnte er es nur nicht zum Ausdruck bringen, ebenso wenig wie ich es deuten konnte.

„Wollen Sie ihn denn gar nicht wieder haben?"

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, Granger. Sehen Sie denn nicht, dass ich andere Dinge im Kopf habe?"

Sichtlich betreten klappe ich meinen Mund zu. Als er sieht, dass er mich getroffen hat, stößt er einen tiefen Seufzer aus.

„Es war nicht meine Absicht, Sie anzufahren", sagt er ernst. „Aber was Sie vorhin zur Sprache gebracht haben, macht mich nachdenklich, dabei habe ich schon genug Probleme am Hals."

„Was – was meinen Sie?"

Er überlegt. Einmal mehr kehrt dabei der unsichere Ausdruck in sein Gesicht zurück, der mich nicht loslässt.

„Ich würde wirklich gern sichergehen, dass Ihnen nichts fehlt."

Vor Schreck starre ich ihn an und er schiebt verunsichert seine Strähnen zurück.

„Hören Sie zu, Granger. Was ich getan habe, war absolut unverzeihlich. Aber es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen, wenn ich mich jetzt einfach von Ihnen abwenden würde, was ich genau genommen nur zu gern tun würde." Er stockt kurz und holt Luft. „Wie dem auch sei, ich kann es nicht, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass mir bewusst ist, dass das eine der schlimmsten Taten war, die ich je begangen habe ... Verstehen Sie mich?"

Etwas überfordert mit der Situation und seinem verlorenen Blick nicke ich.

„Gut. Wenn Sie also nichts dagegen haben, würde ich Sie gern untersuchen lassen."

Mir fällt die Kinnlade runter.

„Was?"

Die Panik in meiner Stimme ist nicht zu überhören, also reißt er sich notgedrungen zusammen und rückt ein Stück näher. Ich sperre alarmiert die Augen auf, aber er wagt es ohnehin nicht, mir zu sehr auf die Pelle zu rücken. Snape ist nun wirklich niemand, der sein Wort bricht, selbst ich muss das einsehen.

Er setzt einen milden, fast schon unbeholfenen Gesichtsausdruck auf und legt die Stirn in Falten.

„Darf ich Sie berühren?"

Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt gar nicht, was er im Schilde führt, aber irgendwie ist es mir egal, denn als ich seine durchdringenden schwarzen Augen sehe, die hinter seinen langen Strähnen zum Vorschein kommen, ist es um mich geschehen. Ich vertraue ihm, dass er sein Wort halten wird, obwohl das absolut verrückt ist ... Sonst hätte er mich wohl kaum gefragt, oder? Es wäre ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen, sich meiner zu bemächtigen, ohne dafür um Erlaubnis zu bitten.

Snape schluckt und nimmt seine Arme hoch. Dann legt er zaghaft seine Hände auf meine Schultern. Er starrt mich immer noch an, durchdringend bis ich schaudern muss.

„Sehen Sie mich an", fordert er ernst.

Ich kann ohnehin nichts anderes tun und so lausche ich gebannt und mit klopfendem Herzen seiner markanten Stimme, während er mich bei den Schultern hält, als hätte er Angst, ich könnte jeden Moment umkippen.

„Sie erinnern sich bestimmt an unser Gespräch, Granger", sagt er leise. „Als Sie meinten, es gäbe immer etwas, worüber man reden könnte. Nun, das mag vielleicht so sein. Doch ehrlich gesagt bin ich kein besonders geselliger Mensch, was bedeutet, dass ich es vorziehe, nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig zu reden."

„Aber Sie sind Lehrer. Setzt das nicht voraus, zu reden?"

Er sieht mich verwirrt an. „Das ist richtig. Doch das ist eine andere Geschichte." Etwas unbeholfen räuspert er sich. „Sehen Sie, was Sie vorhin gesagt haben, das mit der Schwangerschaft, ist so eine Sache, über die ich mir im Stillen meine Gedanken gemacht habe."

Oh. Mein. Gott.

Langsam wird mir bewusst, warum er darauf bestanden hat, mich festzuhalten. Ich spüre förmlich, wie sich meine Atmung beschleunigt, dabei will ich auf keinen Fall schon wieder die Fassung verlieren.

„Sehen Sie mich einfach nur an, Granger", redet er beruhigend auf mich ein.

Ich tue es.

„Genau genommen musste ich mir nie über so etwas Gedanken machen, weil ich, wie Sie ja wissen, ein sehr zurückgezogenes Leben führe."

Die Sache mit dem Ersten Mal, richtig?

Ich sage lieber nichts dazu, weil ich das Gefühl nicht loswerde, dass er noch nicht ganz fertig ist. Und siehe da, Snape enttäuscht mich nicht und fährt fort.

„Verstehen Sie jetzt, warum ich Sie untersuchen lassen möchte?"

Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.

„Wie weit sind Sie mit Ihrem Zyklus vertraut?"

„Bitte?"

„Wann hatten Sie zuletzt Ihre Periode?"

Ich zucke hilflos mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, wirklich. Das ist mir bis jetzt nicht so wichtig gewesen."

Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Nicht so wichtig? … Gut. Lassen wir das. Es lässt sich herausfinden. Jedenfalls ist es wichtig, Gewissheit zu haben, dass sich kein Baby in Ihrem Körper einnistet, Miss Granger - nicht mein Baby."

Völlig verdattert nicke ich.

„Schön. Wenn Sie also nichts dagegen haben, würde ich Sie gern in den Krankenflügel bringen und ..."

„Was?"

„Miss Granger ..."

„Nein! Sind Sie verrückt? Was, wenn Madam Pomfrey irgendwem davon erzählt?"

„Das wird sie nicht tun."

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen."

„Sie untersteht der Schweigepflicht."

„Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass sie sich in jedem Fall daran halten wird."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil es hier um ein sehr heikles Thema geht, Professor. Wenn man in meinem Alter schwanger wird, ist das keine Kleinigkeit."

„Was schlagen Sie also vor?"

„Keine Ahnung. Wir brauchen einen anderen Plan."

„Einen Plan?"

„Ja. Oder wollen Sie tatsächlich mit mir da hinein spazieren und die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen? Nein? Was dann? Wollen Sie ihr etwa erklären, dass es jemand anders war? Sie wird Fragen stellen. Was soll ich dann sagen?"

Er blinzelt mich an. „Genau genommen haben Sie damit gar nicht so unrecht ..."

„Sehen Sie?"

„Was wollen Sie dann tun?"

„Abwarten."

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„In zwei bis drei Wochen könnte ich einen Test machen. Das wäre ein Anfang."

„Und was dann? Jetzt ist es noch nicht zu spät, um etwas dagegen zu unternehmen."

„Was? Sie meinen ..."

„Miss Granger. Bleiben Sie ernst."

„Das bin ich!"

„So? Was gibt es dann noch zu diskutieren?"

„Ich … Ich weiß es nicht."

„Was wollen Sie tun, falls sich tatsächlich ein Kind in Ihnen entwickelt? Von mir?"

Er sieht so bestürzt und verzweifelt aus, dass mir keine Antwort einfällt, also senke ich den Blick und denke nach.

Snape schnaubt leise vor sich hin. „Was gibt es da noch zu überlegen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, okay? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie so reagieren würden."

„Wie soll ich denn reagieren?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Sehen Sie? Ich weiß genauso wenig wie Sie, was ich tun soll. Aber irgendetwas müssen wir tun. Wir brauchen Gewissheit. Ich brauche Gewissheit."

Abwesend starre ich auf seine nackte, bebende Brust.

„Schön. Aber ich möchte, dass Sie mich untersuchen."

„Was? Kommt gar nicht infrage!"

„Das ist mir ehrlich gesagt scheißegal! Sie sind daran beteiligt, Professor, ob Sie es so wollen oder nicht. Und ich möchte auf keinen Fall irgendjemanden in diese Sache mit einweihen. Schon gar nicht jemanden von Hogwarts."

Er nickt. „Gut. Einverstanden. Aber Sie müssen mir vertrauen, Granger. Das ist keine leichte Sache für mich, schließlich bin ich kein Arzt. Aber ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann."

Ich rolle mit den Augen. „Was Sie nicht sagen."

„Hmmm." Er kratzt sich nachdenklich am Kopf, ohne näher auf mich einzugehen. „Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, sich hinzulegen?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Je eher wir die Sache hinter uns bringen, umso besser."

Ich schlucke. Seine Wortwahl erinnert mich unweigerlich an den Vorfall von neulich.

„Ich werde Sie mit dem Zauberstab durch die Bauchdecke hindurch untersuchen, es sei denn, Sie haben einen besseren Vorschlag."

„Oh. In Ordnung."

Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl krieche ich in die Mitte des Bettes und lege mich hin.

Er räuspert sich. „Entspannen Sie sich, Granger. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Das ist mir keineswegs geheuer. Ich reiße den Oberkörper nach vorn und werfe ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick entgegen.

„Entspannen? Was haben Sie vor?"

Er senkt den Kopf. „Meinen Zauberstab holen, Granger."

Oh.

„Sie haben ihn nicht bei sich?"

„Nein. Oder sehen Sie ihn vielleicht irgendwo?"

Wenn sein Körper nicht so geschunden gewesen wäre, hätte die Situation vielleicht eine gewisse Komik an sich gehabt. So oder so ist es jedoch offensichtlich, dass er ihn nicht bei sich hat.

„Ich gehe nur nach nebenan, Granger. In Ordnung? Bei der Gelegenheit kann ich gleich einen Blick in eines meiner Bücher werfen, um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich das Richtige tue."

Meine Hoffnungen, mich in sichere Obhut zu übergeben, schwinden, als ich seine Zurückhaltung vernehme.

„Professor … haben Sie so etwas in der Art denn überhaupt schon mal gemacht?"

Er räuspert sich. „Nicht direkt. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich nicht ganz unerfahren auf diesem Gebiet bin."

Das macht mich stutzig.

„Sie meinen also, Sie haben schon öfter Menschen untersucht?"

Sein Gesicht wird ernst, sogar seine ganze Haltung versteift sich, ehe er mir darauf antwortet.

„Ich arbeite für den Dunklen Lord, Miss Granger. Und das nicht ohne Grund. Im ersten Krieg hatte ich hin und wieder die Aufgabe, junge Frauen auf ihre Jungfräulichkeit zu untersuchen."

„Oh."

Er nickt und senkt den Blick, sodass sein Gesicht von seinen Strähnen verdeckt wird und ich seinen Ausdruck nicht länger sehen kann.

So langsam wird mir klar, wieso er so schnell dahinterkam, dass ich noch Jungfrau war.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort lege ich mich wieder hin, den Kopf auf die Hände gebettet, die Lippe fest zwischen die Zähne geklemmt, nachdenklich.

Natürlich weiß ich, dass Snape ein außerordentlicher Zauberer ist und die meisten Zauber auch ohne Zauberstab ausführen kann, trotzdem überrascht es mich, dass er ihn nicht bei sich hat.

Eigentlich kann es mir ja auch egal sein, die Tatsache, dass ich hier in seinem Schlafzimmer bin, ist weitaus bedenklicher als der Verbleib seines Zauberstabs. Snape wird schon wissen, was er tut. Das hoffe ich jedenfalls, denn sollte sein Samen tatsächlich dazu in der Lage sein, mich zu schwängern, wäre das die absolute Katastrophe. Moralisch gesehen habe ich sowieso schon versagt. Dennoch muss ich zugeben, dass mich seine Worte in vielerlei Hinsicht geschockt haben. Erwartet er einfach von mir, dass ich das alles so hinnehme? Würde er mich dazu zwingen, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen? Was sollte die Sache mit den Untersuchungen an jungen Frauen?

Voldemort muss noch weitaus gestörter sein, als ich es mir ausmalen kann.

Während ich hier liege, ergreife ich zum ersten Mal die Gelegenheit, mich umzublicken. Das letzte Mal war ich zu sehr durch den Wind, als dass ich mich damit befasst hätte, wie es hier aussieht. Genauso war es vorhin, als ich in meiner Panik über ihm zusammengebrochen bin.

Der Raum ist weder besonders groß, noch besonders klein und erscheint mir schlicht und ergreifend unwirklich. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er zu den eher spartanischen Kerkern von Hogwarts gehört und nicht zum heimeligen Turm von Gryffindor. Ich für meinen Teil fühle mich fremd hier.

Es dauert einige Minuten, ehe er zurückkommt und mich aus meinen Gedanken reißt. Er wirkt immer noch durcheinander, hat aber ein frisches, strahlend weißes Hemd an, das ihm locker aus der Hose hängt. Selbst seine Ärmel sind zurückgerollt, womit seine ganze Erscheinung ein völlig neues Bild vom sonst so korrekt gekleideten Professor Snape offenbart, den ich seit Jahren kenne.

Sein Blick ist nachdenklich und konzentriert, als er sich mir nähert.

„Was Sie vorhin gesagt haben …", fange ich vorsichtig an.

„Zuerst brauchen wir Gewissheit. Dann sehen wir weiter."

In Anbetracht der Umstände muss ich einsehen, dass es keinen Sinn macht, weiter darüber zu diskutieren. Es ist einfach zu nervenaufreibend, auch dann, wenn ich nicht weiß, ob überhaupt etwas dahintersteckt. Die Möglichkeit, tatsächlich schwanger zu werden, ist gering, doch nicht ausgeschlossen, schließlich haben Spermien in geeigneter Umgebung eine Lebenszeit von einigen Tagen.

Snape setzt sich neben mich auf die Knie. Dann beugt er sich über mich. Er fühlt sich unwohl und kann es nun nicht mehr ganz so gut vor mir verbergen, wie er es sonst immer getan hat. In einer Situation wie dieser sind wir beide angespannt und wissen nur zu gut, dass viel vom Ergebnis seiner Untersuchung abhängen wird.

Er räuspert sich. „Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, die Bluse etwas hochzuschieben?"

Ich schlucke.

Gar kein Problem.

Meine Finger zittern zwar dabei, aber Snape bemüht sich, mir nicht dabei zuzusehen, wie ich das Teil aufrolle und meinen Bauch vor ihm zur Schau stelle.

Es gibt schlimmere Dinge. Er hat meinen Intimbereich gesehen. Und ich seinen.

Als ich fertig bin, bin ich es, die sich räuspert.

Er blinzelt mich an und senkt den Blick auf meinen Bauch.

Mit meiner zwischen die Zähne geklemmten Lippe beobachte ich jede seiner Regungen, doch der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ist schwer zu deuten.

Dann passiert es auch schon. Er nimmt die Hände hoch und richtet den Zauberstab auf meine Körpermitte, während die Handfläche seiner linken Hand wenige Zentimeter über meiner Bauchdecke schwebt. Obwohl er mich nicht berührt, kann ich eine ungewöhnliche Hitze fühlen, die von meinem Bauch aufsteigt. Sein Gesicht ist konzentriert und er hat die Augen fast gänzlich geschlossen. Was er tut wirkt auf mich befremdlich, fast so, als würde er dunkle Magie anwenden, obwohl ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass er es nicht tut.

Das eigenartige Prozedere geht einige Minuten so, bis plötzlich die Bewegung seiner Hände endet. Er nimmt die Arme runter und lässt sie zu beiden Seiten seines Körpers herabhängen. Der Zauberstab fällt auf das Bett und Snape sitzt einfach nur neben mir auf seinen Knien und sieht mit verschleiertem Blick ins Nichts hinein. Er sieht erschöpft und ausgelaugt aus, was genau genommen kein Wunder ist, denn auch meine Nerven liegen blank.

Ich blinzle zu ihm hinauf, mein Herz rast.

Sein Gesicht ist unleserlich und ich muss mir eingestehen, dass ich es gar nicht leiden kann, wenn er sich so vor mir verschließt.

„Professor?"

Seine schwarzen Augen springen auf, er dreht den Kopf und sieht mich an.

„Soweit ich sagen kann", beginnt er mit rauer Stimme, „besteht kein Grund zur Sorge."

Ein tiefer Seufzer entfährt mir. Die Erleichterung steht mir wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn sogar Snapes Ausdruck mildert sich.

Ich reiße den Oberkörper hoch und schlinge meine Arme um seinen Nacken. Er versteift sich augenblicklich, lässt mich aber gewähren. Der Moment ist für uns beide bedeutungsvoll.

„Sie sollten Ihren nächsten Zyklus beobachten", sagt er mit leiser Stimme. „Nur um sicher zu gehen."

Ich fröstle. Erneut Besorgnis aus seinem Munde zu hören, ist zu viel für mich. Ich reibe meine Nase an der Biegung seines Halses und nicke.

Erst jetzt nimmt er die Hände hoch und legt sie vorsichtig auf meine Schultern. Sanft, unsagbar sanft.

Ich kann seinen Geruch genau wahrnehmen und diesmal entspricht er eindeutig mehr meinem Geschmack als zuvor. Hat er etwa geduscht? Er war doch gar nicht so lange fort. Aber mit der Hilfe von Magie wäre es möglich gewesen.

Meine Finger fahren über seinen bebenden Rücken. Diesmal atmet er wenigstens und das weitaus schneller, als ich gedacht hätte.

Meine Nase berührt seine Haut. Seine blasse, weiche Haut.

Unbewusst muss ich mich schütteln. Snape tut es mir gleich. Es ist nicht unangenehm, im Gegenteil. Ich mag seine Wärme und die Nähe, die er mir gibt, das Gefühl ist tröstlich. Es ist ein sehr bedeutender, seltener Moment zwischen zwei so unterschiedlichen Menschen wie wir es sind.

„Miss Granger", sagt er in nicht mehr als einem Flüstern, gleich einer schwachen Warnung gepaart mit Unsicherheit.

Aber ich ignoriere ihn. Die Erleichterung tut so gut. Es ist unglaublich.

So warm. So weich. Sein Geruch...

Ich hebe meinen Kopf, nur wenige Zentimeter, dann kann ich seine schwarzen Augen vor mir sehen, diese unbeschreiblich dunklen Augen.

Fragend sieht er mich an.

Was tue ich da eigentlich? Es gibt eindeutig etwas, was ich tun möchte, etwas Seltsames.

Mein Verstand dreht sich. Genau genommen kann ich überhaupt nicht klar denken. Noch ehe ich also realisiere was ich tue, senke ich den Kopf zu ihm hinab und drücke meine Lippen auf seinen Mund.

Wärme schlägt mir entgegen und Snape zuckt zusammen. Sein ganzer Körper versteift sich. Doch nur für ein oder zwei Sekunden, dann spüre ich eine sanfte Bewegung seiner Lippen, die um meine kreisen.

Meine Finger greifen sich eine Handvoll von seinem schwarzen Haar. Es ist etwas feucht und riecht nach Kräutershampoo.

Warum ist mir das vorher nicht aufgefallen? Er ist ein erwachsener Mann in seinen Dreißigern oder so ähnlich. Er ist reifer als ich. Aber keinesfalls so wie ich ihn in Erinnerung habe.

Snape stöhnt, so sanft und tief, dass mich erneut ein Schauder durchfährt, bis ins Innerste meines Körpers hinein.

Seine Hände, die so vorsichtig auf meinen Schultern lagen, drücken mich plötzlich an ihn. Seine warmen Finger verlassen den bekleideten Bereich meines Rückens und erreichen den Teil, den ich entblößt habe, als ich meine Bluse aufgerollt habe, um ihm Zugang zu meinem Bauch zu gewähren.

Er rutscht tiefer, bis er mit seinen Handflächen gänzlich meine nackte Haut berührt.

Snape küsst mich. Definitiv. Und ich küsse ihn. Schon wieder habe ich damit angefangen, mich ihm zu nähern. Aber diesmal ist es mir gleich. Ich will es. Ich brauche es. Seine Berührung, den Kontakt und den Trost, den nur er mir geben kann, weil er der einzige Mensch ist, der mich versteht. Seine Wärme, seine dünnen, weichen Lippen auf meinen ... Es fühlt sich so wundervoll an, so richtig, dass ich mir nichts anderes vorstellen mag.

Seine Zunge schießt hervor, vorsichtig zwar, aber dennoch mit einer neuen Leidenschaft und Lust, die ich nie von ihm erwartet hätte.

Er lässt sich gehen und drückt mich sanft und zugleich beständig auf sein Bett nieder, ganz vorsichtig, um mich ja nicht zu verletzen. Seine Hände stützen meinen Körper und nur Sekunden nachdem er angefangen hat, sich zu bewegen, liegt er auf mir. Warm. Groß. Hart.

Ich kann seine Zunge spüren, die nach meiner sucht und gebe ihm wonach er verlangt, weil ich es so will. Ich bin überwältigt von seiner Aktion und der Vorsicht, mit der er handelt.

Seine langen dünnen Finger fühlen sich unsagbar gut auf meinem Rücken an. Niemals hätte ich erwartet, dass er so gefühlvoll und zärtlich sein würde. Nicht nach dieser Erfahrung von neulich. Aber es steckt mehr dahinter. Ich kann fühlen, dass ein Feuer schierer Lust in ihm brennt.

Ich ringe nach Luft. Ich brauche sie, um meinen Kopf zu klären. Doch mein Verstand will mir nicht gehorchen und so tue ich, was ich denke, tun zu müssen. Ich küsse ihn innig und verrückt. Meine Zunge wird fordernder bei meinen Versuchen, an seiner zu lutschen. Und erneut sind da seine Hände, die mich ganz durcheinander bringen. Seine wunderbaren, zärtlichen Hände, die meinen entblößten Rücken liebkosen.

Sein Atem geht schnell und unkontrolliert. Er strömt in meinen Mund und ich nehme ihn so tief wie nur irgend möglich in mich auf. Ich bin vollkommen verloren und benebelt. Ich gehöre ihm.

Die Bewegungen seines Körpers auf mir machen mich wahnsinnig. Sein Penis drückt sich gegen meinen Bauch, hart, fest, fordernd. Er will frei sein. Ich spüre es. Doch Snape ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, das Neue zu erkunden, das ihn umgibt, nämlich meine ungezügelte Willigkeit.

Warum kann ich nicht damit aufhören, ihn zu küssen? Was stimmt nicht mit mir? Sein Gewicht auf mir fühlt sich so großartig an, dass ich mit ihm verschmelzen möchte und seinen Körper zu meinem Eigen erklären will. Im Gegenzug zu damals fühlt es sich gut an, also ist mir alles andere egal. Doch warum ist das plötzlich so?

Ich löse meine Finger vorsichtig von seinen Strähnen und lasse sie über seinen Rücken gleiten. Er scheint stärker zu sein. Es ist sein Wille, seine ungestüme und zusehends an Selbstvertrauen gewinnende Art. Und das, obwohl es derselbe Mann ist.

Mir ist alles gleich.

Meine Finger gleiten über seinen Rücken hinab zu seiner Hose. Ich greife mit den Händen seine Pobacken und ziehe ihn fest an meinen Körper.

Er stöhnt in meinem Mund auf und ich will mehr. Ich will seine Haut auf meiner fühlen und meine Hände wandern weiter, unter das lose in der Hose steckende Hemd. Ich fühle, dass seine Muskulatur unter meinen Fingerspitzen arbeitet. Fühle seinen bebenden Rücken und das Glühen seiner Haut. Es ist eine eigenartige, mit etwas Schweiß gemischte Hitze, die von ihm aufsteigt und ich kann nicht anders, als meine Finger unter seinem weißen Hemd über seinen Rücken entlang schieben, um dabei vorsichtig jede seiner Narben zu erkunden.

Es sind zu viele Eindrücke auf einmal, um sie alle zu beschreiben. Ich küsse den Mann, von dem ich niemals geglaubt hätte, dass ich ihn je wieder sehen würde wollen. Sein harter Penis drückt sich gegen mich und diesmal möchte ich ihn berühren. Es bildet sich ein neuartiges Verlangen in mir, etwas Aufregendes, das ich unbedingt auskosten möchte, also lasse ich meine Hand an seiner Seite entlang nach unten gleiten und greife zwischen unsere Körper. Automatisch hebt er die Hüften in die Luft, um mir Zugriff zu gewähren.

Ich fummle an seinem Gürtel herum, an seinem Knopf, an seinem Reißverschluss...

Plötzlich hören seine Bewegungen auf. Seine Hände erstarren auf meinem Rücken und seine Lippen kommen zum Stillstand, als hätte er erst jetzt realisiert, was wir da eigentlich tun. Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken, schließlich bin auch ich alles andere als bei Verstand.

Aber eigentlich will ich gar nicht aufhören und dränge weiter, beiße ihm spielerisch auf die Lippe, stecke meinen Zeigefinger unter das Gummiband seiner Unterhose.

Er geht nicht auf meine Bemühungen ein, sondern nimmt den Kopf hoch und sieht mich mit geweiteten, beinahe ängstlichen Augen an.

„Nein."

Seine tiefe Stimme durchbricht so unerwartet die plötzliche Stille, dass es mir eisig über den Rücken läuft. Meine Hand hält inne, vorsichtshalber ziehe ich sie zurück.

Er atmet schwer und sieht mich irritiert an.

Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Aber die Enttäuschung auf meinem Gesicht muss deutlich sein, denn er beugt sich zu mir hinab und lehnt seine Stirn an meine.

„Wir können das nicht tun", flüstert er leise.

Kaum merklich schüttelt er den Kopf und etliche Strähnen seines noch immer feuchten schwarzen Haars fallen ihm nach vorne und streifen meine Wange, in einem kläglichen Versuch seinerseits, seine Unsicherheit vor mir zu verbergen.

„Es darf nicht sein ..."

Seine Hände betten mich vorsichtig auf die Matratze unter ihm. Dann stützt er sich auf die Ellenbogen und beginnt damit, mit seinen Fingern meine Wange zu streicheln, während er mit der anderen Hand gedankenverloren meine Locken zerteilt.

Er ist so unglaublich sanft zu mir, dass ich ihm nicht dafür böse sein kann, dass er unsere Intimität so jäh unterbrochen hat. Ich meine, immerhin hat er seine Gründe, uns davon abzuhalten. Oder?

Snape ist mein Professor. Und wir beide haben Dinge getan, die wir bereuen. Wie kann ich da nur zulassen, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen?

Seine Stirn an meiner, seine Fingerspitzen auf meiner Wange – es fühlt sich einfach vollkommen an.

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass das noch einmal passiert", sagt er ernst und reißt mich aus meinen unflätigen Gedanken.

Allem Anschein nach wartet er darauf, dass ich dem zustimme. Aber ich bringe es nicht fertig, ihm das zu sagen. Stattdessen beginne ich vorsichtig damit, meine Hände unter sein Hemd zu schieben. Ich streife es ein Stück nach oben und will seine Wärme auf meiner Haut spüren. Alleine das Gewicht seines Körpers so innig auf mir zu haben, bringt mich in diesem Moment um den Verstand. Als ich es dann aber geschafft habe, sein Hemd zu verrutschen, ist es gänzlich um mich geschehen.

„Miss Granger ..."

Ich mag es, wenn er es auf diese Art sagt. Seine raue, vor Erregung ganz belegte Stimme lässt mich wohlig schaudern.

Als ich mit meinen Fingernägeln über seinen Rücken streiche, scheint sein ganzer Körper zu erzittern. Ich drücke sie vorsichtig etwas tiefer in seine Haut, gerade weit genug, um ihn dabei nicht zu verletzen. Nach allem was wir erlebt haben, kann ich nicht zulassen, ihm etwas anzutun, das ihn erneut um den Verstand bringt. Seinen geschlagenen, schuldigen Blick werde ich nie vergessen. Und auch dann, wenn es vielleicht nicht den Eindruck macht, meiner eigenen Schuld, die auf mir lastet, bin ich mir durchaus bewusst.

Mit sanft kreisenden Bewegungen erkunde ich seine Haut. Ich gebe ihm lediglich eine Berührung und Snape schließt dabei die Augen. Sein Kopf ruht nach wie vor an meiner Stirn, sein Bauch berührt meinen. Haut auf Haut. Der Kontakt ist prickelnd und warm.

Ich kann nicht glauben was passiert. Aber hier ist er: Snape. Er scheint mich und meine Ängste zu verstehen, so absurd das auch klingt. Er ist für mich da und hat sich um mich gesorgt. Wir haben beide diesen Fehler gemacht. Doch in diesem Moment ist es für mich hinfällig. Ich will nicht, dass das hier jemals endet. Ich will ihn einfach nur bei mir haben. Tief und innig.

In einem wohligen Schauder erzittert seine Erregung nahe meines Unterleibs. Es fühlt sich seltsam und auch aufregend an. Aber ich wage es nicht mehr, ihn dort berühren zu wollen. Die Angst, die ich zuvor in seinen sonst so unergründlichen Augen gesehen habe, lässt mich nicht kalt. Sie hat mir gezeigt, dass er so vollkommen anders ist, als ich je vermutet hätte.

Es ist schon eigenartig, wie das Leben von Zeit zu Zeit spielt. Manchmal muss erst etwas Schreckliches geschehen, ehe einem die Augen geöffnet werden. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn uns das nicht passiert wäre, hätte ich niemals den wahren Menschen hinter seiner Fassade kennengelernt. Seine Sanftmut und seine Fürsorglichkeit.

Es hätte auch gar keinen Grund für uns gegeben, sich einander zu öffnen oder sich auf einander zuzubewegen. Dadurch, dass er mich aber in meiner Verzweiflung nicht zurückgewiesen hat, als ich vor seiner Tür stand, hat sich mir eine völlig neue Perspektive eröffnet.

Snape war für mich da. Er hat mich nicht fallen gelassen und ich gehe davon aus, dass er im Grunde genommen ein anständiger Mensch wäre, der hin und wieder Fehler macht wie wir alle. Mich eingeschlossen.

Was jedoch geschehen wäre, wenn er mich abgewiesen hätte, kann ich nicht sagen. Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass ich es nicht herausfinden musste, denn so ist alles viel besser. Es ist, als wären wir bereit, einander zu vergeben; soweit ich das sagen kann.

Ist die Grenze, die sich zwischen Abscheu und Hingebung für einen Menschen erstreckt, wirklich so schmal? Seine harten Züge sind kaum verschwunden und schon werfe ich mich ihm an den Hals. Was früher undenkbar gewesen wäre, ist jetzt mein einziger Wunsch.

Ich denke nicht, dass ich von Verliebtheit sprechen kann, in Bezug auf meine Gefühle, dafür ist es nach dieser kurzen Zeit, die wir miteinander verbracht haben, zu früh. Dennoch habe ich etwas in ihm und seiner Gegenwart gefunden, das mein Herz schneller schlagen lässt. Ich fange an, ihm zu vertrauen, schließlich hat er mir keinen Grund gegeben, es nicht zu tun. Er hat sein Wort gehalten und mir keine unermesslichen Vorwürfe an den Kopf geworfen, obwohl mir durchaus bewusst ist, wie dumm ich war. Er ist auch nicht wie ein wildes Tier unermüdlich über mich hergefallen, wie ich ursprünglich gedacht habe. Es ist alles anders gekommen. Natürlich hätte diese Erkenntnis nicht auf die harte Tour stattfinden müssen. Wir waren eben beide verzweifelt und dumm. Und absolut unerfahren in diesen Dingen.

„Ich wollte Sie niemals verletzen, Miss Granger", sagt er sanft.

Ich blinzle zu ihm hoch.

„Das weiß ich jetzt."

„Wirklich?"

Er hebt den Kopf und seine Augen bohren sich in meine.

Ich nicke. „Es war alles ein furchtbar dummer Fehler."

Jetzt nickt er.

Ich nehme meine Hand und streiche vorsichtig seine Strähnen zurück.

„Was nun, Professor?"

Sein Gesicht wird ernst. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Wieder einmal klingt er unsicher und abgeschlagen. Für Snape ist es ungewöhnlich. Für den Mann, der gerade eben so sanftmütig und zurückhaltend auf mir liegt, ist es selbstverständlich.

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen. Es war unangebracht, eine Lösung für unsere Probleme von ihm zu erwarten, wo ich doch damit angefangen habe, sie zu schaffen.

Und trotzdem will ich nicht so schnell aufgeben. Ich schulde ihm was. Irgendwie, denn dafür, dass ich sein Leben und seine Seele in Gefahr gebracht habe, denke ich, sollte ich etwas sagen.

„Können Sie mir etwas versprechen?"

Seine Augen blitzen alarmiert auf.

„Wohl kaum."

Ich schüttle schnell meinen Kopf. „Nein, ich meinte nicht … Versprechen Sie mir einfach nur, auf sich aufzupassen, Professor."

Das überrascht ihn.

Seine Brauen rutschen in die Höhe, er öffnet den Mund.

„Warum?"

Ich fühle einen stechenden Schmerz in meinem Inneren, der definitiv nicht von seiner Erregung kommt.

„Weil ich nicht will, dass Ihnen etwas zustößt."

Er schließt angestrengt die Augen und ich weiß nicht was in ihm vorgeht. Doch eigenartigerweise glaube ich, dass er nicht so recht weiter weiß. Vermutlich kann er nichts damit anfangen, dass jemand so etwas zu ihm sagt.

„Warum haben Sie mich ausgewählt, Granger?"

Ich stutze einen Moment, aber er verdient es, die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

„Sie haben es selbst herausgefunden: weil niemand sonst so verrückt gewesen wäre, sich auf so etwas einzulassen."

Er blinzelt. „Danke, dass Sie es abgemildert haben."

Ich setze ein unbeholfenes Lächeln auf. „Danke, dass Sie heute für mich da waren."

Er nickt und ich spüre deutlich, dass etwas zwischen uns anders ist. Es ist nicht perfekt, die Hürden, die zwischen uns liegen, sind gewaltig. Aber als ich ihn ansehe, wird mir bewusst, dass wir bereit sind, einander zu vergeben. Wir sind kein Paar, wir sind nicht ineinander verliebt. Wir sind einfach nur zwei Menschen, die sich begegnet sind und aus ihren Fehlern lernen wollen. Doch das soll nicht heißen, dass wir einander gleichgültig sind.


	7. Aufbauen

Counting stars

Kapitel 7

Aufbauen

Als uns bewusst wird, dass ich nicht auf immer und ewig mit ihm in seinem Schlafzimmer ausharren kann, verabschiede ich mich mit gemischten Gefühlen von ihm. Ich denke, uns beiden ist klar, dass ich nicht gehen will und so umarme ich ihn in einem Anflug spontaner Sentimentalität.

Snape wirkt unsicher und steif dabei. Aber er schiebt mich nicht von sich. Im Gegenteil, er versucht es selbst und legt seine Arme um mich. Ganz vorsichtig.

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich die Stunden mit ihm sehr bewegend und tiefgründig fand. Wir haben ein wenig miteinander geredet und uns etwas besser miteinander vertraut gemacht. Ich hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass er meine Gesellschaft nun weitaus besser leiden kann, als jemals zuvor.

In einem weiteren Anfall meiner überschwänglichen Emotionen heraus strecke ich mich zu ihm hoch und küsse ihn auf die Wange. Es ist nur eine kurze Berührung, doch als sie endet, sieht er mich überrascht an. Immerzu ist er mit diesen kleinen Gesten überfordert, weil er das offenbar nicht kennt. Es ist neu für ihn und ich weiß, dass es ein harter Kampf für ihn ist, es zuzulassen. Und das nicht nur, weil er mein Professor ist.

Zurück in meinem Turm vergrabe ich mich nachdenklich in meinem Bett. Der Tag war aufwühlend und voller Emotionen. Dennoch war es zum Ende hin ein guter Tag, wenn man bedenkt, dass er so desaströs begonnen hat.

Ich wälze mich von einer Seite auf die andere und kann nicht einschlafen. Ich vermisse seine Gesellschaft. Seine Wärme. Die zaghaften Berührungen seiner Hände auf meiner Haut. Die tiefgründigen Blicke, die er mir zugeworfen hat. Seine Stimme. Seine unbeholfenen Versuche, mich in die Arme zu schließen. Einfach alles.

Das Gefühl, als er so innig auf mir lag, war unbeschreiblich. Es hat mich fasziniert und erschreckt zugleich, weil ich wusste, was es in mir ausgelöst hat: Verlangen.

Ich will ihn sehen. Ich will ihn spüren.

Snape.

Seine Hände, die so unsagbar vorsichtig meinen Rücken erkunden. Seine bloße Haut auf meiner. Doch zu meiner Enttäuschung muss ich am nächsten Morgen feststellen, dass er wieder nicht da ist. Für zwei Tagen bleibt er verschwunden und ich warte vergeblich auf ein Zeichen von ihm. Ich bemühe mich wirklich, stark zu sein, muss mir aber eingestehen, dass ich es nicht bin.

Bei jeder Mahlzeit werfe ich meinen Blick zu seinem Platz am Lehrertisch hoch und muss enttäuscht einsehen, dass es keinen Sinn ergibt und er auch nicht kommen wird.

Ich fühle mich leer. Ich vermisse ihn. Und ich mache mir Sorgen, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung ist.

Es ist eigenartig, aber obwohl ich weiß, dass vermutlich gar nichts in Ordnung ist, finde ich doch, dass er es verdient, dass sich jemand um ihn sorgt. Selbst dann, wenn ich es bin.

Als ich die Ungewissheit über seinen Verbleib nicht länger ertragen kann, schleiche ich mich des Nachts vorsichtig aus meinem Schlafsaal und hinunter in die Kerker. Ich will ihn sehen und hoffe inständig, ihn dort anzutreffen. Wenn nicht, weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Aber ich fühle mich so verloren, dass ich es wenigstens versuchen muss.

Zum Glück erreiche ich ungesehen das Territorium der Slytherins und setze meinen Weg fort. Dann stehe ich vor seinem Schlafzimmer und drücke die Türklinke. Er hat nicht einmal abgesperrt. Wozu auch? Niemand würde es wagen, hier je nach ihm zu suchen. Die Wahrheit ist eindeutig und schmerzt: niemand außer mir wäre so dumm und verrückt, so etwas freiwillig zu tun.

Kaum stehe ich vor seinem Bett, höre ich das Rascheln seines Bettzeugs und weiß sofort, dass er da ist. Ich muss blinzeln. Bis auf das orangerot leuchtende Feuer im Kamin ist es dunkel.

Snape liegt in seinem Bett und setzt sich auf, als er merkt, dass jemand seine Ruhe stört.

„Granger!"

Ich beiße auf meine Lippe.

„Ja."

Seine Stimme zu hören tut gut, auch dann, wenn er nicht gerade erfreut zu sein scheint, mich zu sehen. Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Vielleicht wäre es leichter für ihn, wenn ich ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen würde. Aber das kann und will ich aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht tun.

Er nimmt die Hände hoch und streicht seine Haare zurück. Die Bettdecke rutscht nach unten und offenbart meine Vermutungen: er war wieder bei Voldemort. Seine nackte Brust ist gesäumt von neuen Wunden.

Als er sieht, dass ich mit großen Augen seine geschundene Haut anstarre, zieht er die Decke bis unters Kinn und faltet die Arme darüber zusammen.

Peinlich berührt fangen meine Lider zu flattern an. Ich räuspere mich.

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

Er legt den Kopf schief und verzieht die Mundwinkel.

„Sie sind ja schon drin, nicht wahr?"

Es klingt weder unfreundlich, noch verärgert, sondern einfach nur überrascht. Kein Wunder, selbst ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich mitten in der Nacht einfach mal so schnurstracks in sein Schlafzimmer spaziert bin.

„Ich meinte, ob ich mich zu Ihnen legen darf."

Oh Gott! Habe ich das eben wirklich gesagt?

Verwundert hebt er die Brauen und ich suche mit inzwischen hochroten Wangen nach einer Erklärung.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen."

Meine Worte sind einfach und schlicht, doch es ist die Wahrheit. Oder wenigstens ein Teil davon.

Er nickt.

„Verstehe."

„Und? Lassen Sie mich jetzt rein?"

Snape runzelt die Stirn.

„Wieso sollte ich das tun? Es gehört sich nicht, Granger. Das sollten Sie doch wissen."

„Warum?"

Er blinzelt. „Weil es mir nicht erlaubt ist, Sie in mein Bett zu lassen."

„Wieso nicht?"

Jetzt sieht er mich an, als wäre ich nicht bei Sinnen. Okay, zugegebenermaßen bin ich das auch nicht. Aber es ist mir gleich. Mein Leben ist schon längst aus den Fugen geraten.

„Seien wir mal ehrlich, Professor, was für einen Unterschied macht das jetzt noch? Wir hatten Sex miteinander. Wir haben uns geküsst und miteinander gekuschelt. Ich glaube kaum, dass es da noch etwas gibt, was wir nicht sowieso schon hinter uns gebracht haben."

Die Tatsache, dass es in Wahrheit jede Menge anderer Tabus gibt, die wir noch nicht gebrochen haben, lasse ich besser außen vor. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass er versteht, worauf ich hinaus will.

Sichtlich irritiert räuspert er sich und ich setze mich in Bewegung und krabble auf sein Bett, noch ehe er die Gelegenheit bekommt, etwas dagegen einzuwenden.

Als ich näher komme, rollt er mit den Augen und hebt die Decke hoch, sodass ich mich neben ihn legen kann.

Mein Blick gleitet wie zufällig über seine Gestalt und mir entgeht dabei nicht, dass er nur mit einer engen schwarzen Shorts bekleidet ist. Damit hätte ich nun ehrlich gesagt nicht gerechnet. Für jemanden, der jeden Tag immer so adrett gekleidet ist, ist es ungewöhnlich, fast nackt zu schlafen. Doch eigentlich spielt es ohnehin keine Rolle, schließlich weiß ich genau, was sich dahinter verbirgt und so bemühe ich mich schnell, meine Gedanken zu sammeln.

Erleichtert darüber, dass er mich nicht einfach abgewiesen hat, krieche ich neben ihn und mache es mir bequem. Als er mich zugedeckt und sich wieder hingelegt hat, drehe ich mich zu ihm um, bette meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und betrachte sein Gesicht.

Ich möchte etwas sagen, doch für recht viel mehr als ein einfaches „Danke" reicht mein Mut beim besten Willen nicht.

Snape brummt leise vor sich hin und starrt nachdenklich die Zimmerdecke an, ohne mich anzusehen. Sofort wird mir klar, wie schwer das hier für ihn sein muss, denn er brodelt wieder einmal im Stillen vor sich hin.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass niemand Sie gesehen hat, Granger?", fragt er besorgt. „Wir könnten jede Menge Schwierigkeiten bekommen, wenn herauskommt, dass Sie mitten in der Nacht zu mir gekommen sind."

„Das weiß ich, Professor", sage ich ehrlich.

Snape aber stöhnt auf. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das zugelassen habe! Sie sollten besser wieder gehen, Granger. Wir haben schon genug Probleme geschaffen, finden Sie nicht?"

Er klingt alles andere als besänftigt. Zurecht, wie ich mir eingestehen muss.

Erst jetzt sieht er mich an. Seine Augen sind ernst, die Falte zwischen seinen Brauen pocht angespannt.

„Niemand hat mich gesehen", versichere ich ihm schnell. „Aber bitte, Professor … ich – ich wollte Sie einfach nur sehen. Ich habe mir Sorgen um Sie gemacht."

„Sorgen?"

Ich nicke.

„Ja."

„Wieso?"

Erneut trifft es mich wie ein schmerzhafter Stich, dass er so reagiert. Hat er denn immer noch nicht begriffen, dass ich es aufrichtig meine und er es verdient, dass jemand an ihn denkt?

Es ist mir unangenehm, es zur Sprache zu bringen, schließlich liegt es mir fern, ihn verletzen zu wollen, aber in einer Situation wie dieser kann ich nicht anders. Ich räuspere mich und sehe ihm fest in die Augen.

„Haben Sie schon mal in den Spiegel gesehen, Professor?"

Er kräuselt die Lippen. „Danke, Granger, aber das habe ich längst aufgegeben."

Mir entgeht nicht, dass ein gewisser Vorwurf hinter seinem Ton zum Vorschein kommt. Geschieht mir ja auch ganz recht, schließlich habe ich gewusst, worauf ich mich einlasse, als ich zu ihm gekommen bin.

Ich nicke in Gedanken und strecke meine Hand nach ihm aus. Bei der ersten Berührung meiner Finger auf seiner Wange schließt er die Augen und lehnt den Kopf fest gegen meine Handfläche.

„Ich habe Sie nicht umsonst gebeten, vorsichtig zu sein", erkläre ich unbeholfen.

Er schluckt.

„Das weiß ich, Granger. Und ich wollte Sie nicht dafür verurteilen. Es ist nur so, dass ich nicht ändern kann, wie ich aussehe. Vielleicht können Sie nichts damit anfangen, aber ich habe noch nie besonders anziehend auf Menschen gewirkt. Schon immer hatte ich etwas an mir, das sie nicht mochten."

Meine Zähne bohren sich tief in meine Lippe, als ich das höre. Schlagartig wird mir klar, dass ich etwas sagen sollte, aber was? Er ist kein schöner Mensch, doch nachdem ich mich so an ihn gewöhnt habe, muss ich sagen, dass es mir gleichgültig geworden ist, denn in meiner Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung bin ich ihm dankbar, dass er für mich da ist.

„Das ist nicht wichtig", sage ich leise. Und ich meine es so.

Snape öffnet die Augen und sieht mich an. Sein Blick lässt mich frösteln. Es fühlt sich an, als würde er tief in mein Innerstes schauen, um zu überprüfen, ob ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe.

Erst dann sinkt sein Kopf in das Kissen zurück und wir verfallen beide in tiefes Schweigen. Es ist gut so und keinesfalls unangenehm.

Irgendwann döse ich ein.

Als ich wieder erwache, stelle ich fest, dass wir wie zwei Löffel aneinander geschmiegt sind. Wir liegen einfach nur in seinem Bett und dämmern vor uns hin, nichts weiter. Er hat den Arm um mich gelegt und drückt mich an sich.

Genüsslich kuschle ich mich in die Biegung seines Körpers hinein. Dabei spüre ich immer wieder seine Erregung hinter mir. Es ist nicht so, dass er immerzu hart ist, er ist schließlich kein Zuchtbulle. Nein. Aber ich weiß, dass es passiert, wenn ich meinen Kopf nach hinten drehe und meine Hand auf seine Wange lege, so wie jetzt. Er schlägt die Augen auf und wir sehen uns an und irgendetwas geschieht mit uns, das ich mir nur schwer erklären kann.

Ich strecke meine Lippen zu ihm empor und er kommt mir entgegen. Sein tiefes Stöhnen jagt mir einen wohligen Schauder durch den Körper. Und dann spüre ich ihn, hart und fordernd. Ich fühle mich, als würde ich vor ihm dahinschmelzen. Instinktiv reibe ich meinen Körper an seinem und unser Kuss wird inniger und leidenschaftlicher. Seine Zunge fährt in meinen Mund und liebkost meine. Unsere Hände finden sich und dann verschlingen sich unsere Finger ineinander.

Wir können beide besser schlafen, wenn wir zusammen sind. Ich weiß das, weil er am nächsten Morgen deutlich frischer aussieht; nicht so mitgenommen und übernächtigt. Er fühlt sich wohl, wenn er nicht allein sein muss. Und ich mich auch.


	8. Exposed

Counting stars

Kapitel 8

Exposed

Die Tage vergehen, leider können wir die Zeit nicht anhalten.

Er wirkt mehr und mehr gestresst. Es kommt immer öfter vor, dass Voldemort nach ihm ruft.

Ich verbringe viel Zeit in seinem Schlafzimmer und damit, auf seine Rückkehr zu warten. Manchmal ist er so schwer verletzt, dass er sich gerade noch mit Mühe und Not zur Tür herein schleppt. Doch das ist nicht alles. Irgendetwas lastet auf ihm, aber er kann es mir nicht sagen.

Von Harry erfahre ich auch nichts Neues. Er ist immer noch mit Dumbledore und der Suche nach den Horkruxen beschäftigt.

Seit Snape und ich herausgefunden haben, dass wir deutlich besser miteinander auskommen als vermutet, verbringen wir jede freie Minute miteinander. Manchmal helfe ich ihm dabei, seine Verletzungen zu heilen. Wenigstens in diesem Punkt hat er den Widerstand aufgegeben.

Ja, ich weiß, dass er stur ist. Aber es kommt nicht von ungefähr. Abgesehen davon ist er eine angenehme Gesellschaft für mich. Er ist unheimlich klug und wir haben dieselbe Vorliebe für Bücher. Wir können miteinander reden, müssen es aber nicht. Manchmal sehen wir uns einfach nur an oder sitzen auf seinem Bett und halten uns wortlos in den Armen.

Die Verbindung, die wir auf diese Art zueinander aufgebaut haben, ist nicht leicht zu beschreiben. Es steckt weit mehr dahinter als ich je ahnen konnte und unsere gegenseitige Gesellschaft tut uns beiden gut. Wir vertrauen einander, obwohl ich weiß, dass es gewisse Dinge gibt, die er mir nicht sagen kann, Voldemort und Dumbledore betreffend.

Irgendwann gebe ich es auf, ihn danach zu fragen. Doch den Vorwurf, den ich mir fortan machen muss, nicht beharrlicher gewesen zu sein, werde ich wohl nie wieder ablegen können. Ich weiß es. Es passiert einfach alles viel zu schnell.

Er teilt mir mit, dass meine Eltern jetzt in Australien leben. Er hat ihnen eine neue Identität verpasst und ihre Erinnerungen verändert, so dass sie sich nicht an mich erinnern können.

Ich weiß, dass sie dadurch in Sicherheit sind. Er hat seinen Teil des Schwurs eingehalten. Aber das hätte er auch, wenn wir es nicht auf diese Art besiegelt hätten. Er bricht nicht sein Wort.

Doch dann stirbt Dumbledore.

Meine Reise mit den Jungs beginnt.

Ich verliere ihn aus den Augen, obwohl ich nicht glauben kann, dass alles so ist, wie es den Anschein hat.

Das Versteckspiel und die Hetzjagd beginnt. Ich verliere den Überblick über alles und jeden. Und dann, als ich in der Einsamkeit der Nacht Wache halte, fällt mir ein, dass ich meine Periode schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr bekommen habe.

Mir wird schlecht.

Es. Kann. Nicht. Sein.

Nicht von ihm, Dumbledores Mörder.

In meiner Verzweiflung verlasse ich an Ort und Stelle unser Versteck und breche schnell mal so in einer Apotheke ein, um mir einen Schwangerschaftstest zu besorgen.

Ich bin so von Sinnen und so ungeschickt, dass ich dabei fast erwischt werde. Trotz Magie.

Nur mit Mühe und Not schaffe ich die Flucht zurück zu unserem Lager.

Der Test ist eindeutig.

Ich reiße mir die Klamotten vom Leib und betrachte im Mondschein splitterfasernackt meinen Körper.

Oh.

Dass den Jungs das entgangen ist, überrascht mich doch sehr.

Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein, das zu vergessen? Jeden Tag habe ich an ihn gedacht und daran, was wir getan haben. Doch die Möglichkeit, tatsächlich schwanger zu sein, habe ich nicht in Betracht gezogen.

Ich habe mich blind auf sein Urteil verlassen. Gut, ich war selbst nachlässig, weil ich nicht meinen Zyklus beobachtet habe, wie er es mir gesagt hat, aber das war wohl kaum ein Wunder bei all dem Stress.

Ich bin kurz vor dem Hyperventilieren. Seit Monaten habe ich ihn nicht gesehen, doch was ich über die Zustände an Hogwarts gehört habe, gefällt mir gar nicht. Dort muss es schrecklich sein.

Und was soll ich jetzt tun?

Wütend greife ich nach meiner verzauberten Handtasche und wühle darin herum. Dann habe ich ihn endlich gefunden: seinen Umhang.

Ich ziehe ihn heraus und lege ihn über meine Schultern.

Das Gefühl ist eigenartig. Fast ist mir, als könnte ich noch immer seinen Duft daran riechen.

Tränen laufen über meine Wangen und ich sinke zu Boden, mit nichts mehr am Leib als diesem blöden Umhang von ihm!

Es ist kalt.

Es ist mir egal.

Ich schließe die Augen und bemühe mich, dabei nicht sein Gesicht vor mir zu sehen.

Dann fange ich zu zählen an.

Eins.

Zwei.

Drei.

Recht viel weiter komme ich diesmal nicht.

Ich kann das nicht. In mir dreht sich alles. Ich bin schwanger mit seinem Kind.

Was ich in meiner Verzweiflung tue, ist einfach nur dumm, doch da die Jungs bis morgen Mittag schlafen werden, riskiere ich es. Ich kann schließlich nicht nichts tun in einer Lage wie dieser.

Ich schäle mich in meine Klamotten und schnappe mir Harrys Umhang und noch dazu den von Snape. Dann verschwinde ich von hier, bis kurz vor die Tore von Hogwarts. Dort angekommen, wickle ich mich fest in Harrys Umhang ein, den von Snape habe ich fest darunter verborgen. In der Hoffnung, dass niemand mich sehen kann, setze ich meinen Weg zu Fuß fort. Da ich alleine und unsichtbar bin, ist es wesentlich einfacher, unbemerkt zu bleiben, als ich gedacht hätte.

Ich weiß, dass ich nur eine Chance habe, also muss ich zusehen, sie zu nutzen. Das Verrückte dabei ist bloß, dass ich absolut keine Ahnung habe, was ich eigentlich tue. Doch da ich es schon einmal geschafft habe, auf ihn zuzugehen, werde ich jetzt nicht zögern, es erneut zu tun.

Ich muss es einfach wissen. Ich will die Wahrheit über seine Motive, die ihn dazu gebracht haben, unseren Schulleiter zu töten. Und ich will wissen, was er dazu sagen wird, wenn er erfährt, dass ich schwanger bin.

Mit klammen Fingern falte ich Snapes Umhang ordentlich zusammen und verschnüre ihn mit einer Kordel zu einem ordentlichen Paket. Dann binde ich einen Zettel dran, auf dem steht, dass ein leichtes Mädchen für den Schulleiter von Hogwarts bestellt ist und ihn dort erwartet, wo sich Wolf und Hund Gute Nacht sagen.

Ich weiß, dass er auf den Umhang reagieren wird, sobald er ihn sieht. Die Frage ist nur, ob er ihn auch erhalten wird, wobei mir der Einfall mit dem leichten Mädchen zugute kommen dürfte. Den Wachen wird das gefallen, da würde ich Gift drauf nehmen.

Was die Sache mit dem Hund und dem Wolf angeht, so bin ich mir sicher, dass er sich nur zu gut daran erinnert, wie er einst beinahe von Lupin zerfleischt worden wäre, als Sirius ihn in die Heulende Hütte gelockt hat. Es wird ihn einiges an Überwindung kosten, dort aufzutauchen, schließlich hat er dort zu allem Überfluss auch noch während meines dritten Schuljahres von uns Kindern einen gehörigen Denkzettel verpasst bekommen. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Unbemerkt platziere ich vor den Toren von Hogwarts mein Paket, lenke mit dem etwas unbeholfenen Schrei eines Käuzchens Aufmerksamkeit in meine Richtung und warte im Schutz der Bäume, bis es endlich Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

xxx

Mein Weg zur Heulenden Hütte ist alles andere als vergnüglich. Ich habe keine Gewissheit, dass nicht auch dort Todesser oder deren Verbündete lauern. Doch ich sehe es als einzige Chance, ihn zu treffen, denn einfach in Hogwarts einmarschieren kann ich nicht.

Dort angekommen stelle ich erleichtert fest, dass niemand hier ist. Zumindest heute nicht. Ich stelle einige verzauberte Kerzen auf, deren Farbe der Flammen mich warnen soll: rotes Licht bedeutet Gefahr, gelbes Licht, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Dann beziehe ich mit gezücktem Zauberstab Stellung und warte.

Die Minuten vergehen, die Kerzen brennen ungehindert, doch alles zieht sich scheinbar endlos dahin. Derart im Ungewissen zu sein, ist schrecklich. Ich habe nicht einmal einen Plan, wie es weitergehen soll, wenn er nicht auftaucht, denn einen Brief per Eule zu verschicken, käme einem Selbstmord ziemlich nahe.

Hoffentlich fallen die Wachen auf die Sache mit dem leichten Mädchen rein...

Noch während ich so in meine Gedanken versunken bin, flackern meine Kerzen auf. Ich bin irritiert. Das Licht aber bleibt unverändert und schon öffnet sich vorsichtig die Tür. Ein Zauberstab streckt sich mir entgegen, dazu eine Hand. Sein weißes Hemd spitzt unter seinem Frack hervor und endlich habe ich Gewissheit, dass er es ist. Ich sehe sein Gesicht, das hinter einem Vorhang ungepflegter schwarzer Haare zum Vorschein kommt, sehe seine glühenden Augen und die dunkle Furche in der Mitte seiner Brauen.

Er ist dünn und ausgemergelt. Die Schatten und Falten auf seinem Gesicht haben deutlich an Intensität gewonnen. Seine Kleidung aber ist wie immer perfekt. Seine Haltung auch.

Ihn nach all dieser Zeit wiederzusehen raubt mir meine ganze Kraft. Meine Beine zittern, als würden sie jeden Moment nachgeben.

Er steht in der Tür und sieht mich mit geweiteten Augen an, als würde er dem Anblick nicht trauen.

Ehrlich gesagt kann ich es ihm nicht verdenken, denn mir geht es ähnlich. Mein ganzer Körper scheint vor Aufregung und Unsicherheit zu beben. Der Vorteil ist auf seiner Seite, er hat deutlich bessere Übung darin, sich zu verstellen.

Doch nicht besonders lang. Fast glaube ich, dass er spürt, dass etwas mit mir anders ist. Und ich täusche mich nicht. Sein Blick gleitet langsam an mir hinab, bis er auf meinem geschwollenen Bauch ruhen bleibt.

Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ist unbeschreiblich. Sein Zauberstab schwankt für einen Moment.

Ich vergesse meine Vorsicht und bewege mich mit raschen Schritten auf ihn zu.

Seine Augen blitzen auf und er richtet seine Hand erneut auf mich aus.

„Halt", dringt seine markante Stimme durch die Stille.

Wie angewurzelt bleibe ich auf halbem Weg zu ihm stehen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er so reagiert. Doch bei näherem Hinsehen fällt mir auf, dass er gehetzt aussieht. Wann hat er das letzte Mal geschlafen? Waren seine Züge jemals so hart? Nein. Nicht in meiner Gegenwart. Nicht einmal, als wir feststellen mussten, einen derart gravierenden Fehler in Sachen Sex gemacht zu haben.

Vorsichtig nicke ich und warte.

Sein Blick gleitet erneut zu meinem Bauch. Ungläubig sieht er zu mir auf.

„Wie kann das sein?", fragt er dann mit zittriger Stimme.

Ich schnaube ihn an. „Das fragst du noch? Du hast Glück, dass du kein Gynäkologe geworden bist! Bei der jämmerlichen Vorhersage, die du getroffen hast, hast du wohl einen kleinen Fehler gemacht!"

Meine Worte klingen fies und das sollen sie auch. Ich bin wirklich mehr als geladen. Außerdem stehe ich unter dem Einfluss meiner Hormone.

Oh Gott. Die armen Jungs! So langsam wird mir klar, was sie in den vergangenen Monaten mit mir zu erdulden hatten...

Er lässt mit gerunzelter Stirn den Zauberstab sinken und starrt mich an.

Ich nutze die Gelegenheit und mache einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. Dann nehme ich mein Knie hoch und trete mit all meiner Kraft in seine Eier. Spätestens jetzt sollte ihm dämmern, dass ich wahrhaftig hier bin und kein verwunschenes Abbild der leibhaftigen Hermine Granger. Gut. Natürlich weiß ich, dass das nicht ganz die feine Art ist, so zu handeln, aber in Anbetracht der Umstände halte ich es für gerechtfertigt, eine Ausnahme zu machen.

Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung beobachte ich ihn dabei, wie er sich vor Schmerz vornüber zusammen krümmt, die Hände fest an seine Männlichkeit gepresst. Das sollte vorerst als Ausgleich für die bevorstehenden Geburtswehen reichen.

Er beißt sich mit voller Wucht auf die Lippe und unterdrückt mühsam einen Aufschrei. Sein Atem geht stoßweise, dann fällt er auf die Knie.

Dass ich ihn derart gezielt erwischen würde, hätte ich nie gedacht. Doch ich bin so schräg drauf, dass es mich nicht weiter kümmert, denn schon brülle ich ihn an.

„Du verdammtes Arschloch! Warum hast du das getan? Warum hast du ihn umgebracht?"

Er blickt mit geröteten Augen zwischen seinen langen Strähnen hindurch zu mir auf und will etwas sagen, bringt aber nichts hervor und so mache ich knallhart weiter.

„Und warum hast du mich überhaupt untersucht, wenn du gar keine Ahnung hattest, was du da eigentlich tust?"

Von Schmerz verzerrt senkt er den Kopf, sackt zur Seite und fällt einfach vor meinen Füßen um.

Ich kann es nicht glauben!

Männer.

„SIEH MICH AN!"

Er hebt den Kopf. Seine Nasenflügel beben angestrengt.

„Hermine ..."

Ich zucke ungewollt zusammen. Meinen Namen aus seinem Mund zu vernehmen, behagt mir in einer Situation wie dieser überhaupt nicht, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es schön ist, ihn mit seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Wage es nicht, mich jetzt Hermine zu nennen, du Hurenbock!"

Er blinzelt wortlos zu mir hoch. Überrascht. Gut, das bin ich selbst, denn normalerweise ist es ganz und gar nicht meine Art, solche Worte zu sagen.

„Hast du mich überhaupt schon richtig angesehen? Ich sehe aus wie ein wandelndes Fass!"

„Wissen die Jungs davon?", fragt er mit ersticktem Ton. Es klingt fast schon panisch.

Ich schüttle den Kopf.

„Nein. Natürlich nicht. Sie sind viel zu unerfahren auf diesem Gebiet, als dass sie das bemerken würden."

„Wie lange weißt du es?", setzt er heiser nach.

Ich muss blinzeln. Mit dieser Frage hätte ich nicht so früh gerechnet.

„Was?"

„Wie lange?", wiederholt er ernst. Und diesmal gelingt es ihm, es klar und deutlich zu äußern.

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. „Seit drei Stunden."

Er sieht aus, als würden ihm die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen und so rappelt er sich mühsam auf und setzt sich vor mir hin. Dann legt er die Stirn in Falten, um auf eine Erklärung zu warten.

Ich muss erst einmal Luft holen. Das ganze Gezeter wird mir zu viel. Ich hasse diese Ungewissheit. Erschöpft setze ich mich mit gekreuzten Beinen neben ihn auf den Boden.

„Ich habe es erst heute gemerkt, okay? Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

Fragend runzelt er die Stirn.

„Natürlich habe ich gespürt, dass meine Klamotten spannen, aber ich habe sie einfach etwas transformiert. Ich hab mir schlicht und ergreifend keine Gedanken darüber gemacht."

Er schnaubt leise. „So wie damals mit deinem Zyklus, ja?"

„Sei bloß still! Ich meine, ist das wirklich ein Wunder? Wir sind auf der Flucht. Die ganze Welt scheint hinter uns her zu sein ..." Mir schießen Tränen in die Augen und ich ziehe betreten die Nase hoch. „Tut mir übrigens leid, dass ich dich getreten habe."

Jetzt stimmt es auch. Vorhin war das noch anders.

Er nickt und es sieht so verständnisvoll aus, dass ich aufschluchzen muss, wobei meine Augen ihre Last nicht länger halten können.

Wortlos streckt er seine Hand nach mir aus und wischt mit dem Daumen meine Tränen beiseite.

Ein Schauder durchfährt mich, als er mich berührt. Seine Hand ist so warm, dass ich mich am liebsten an ihn drücken möchte. Aber kann ich das wirklich einfach so tun?

Was ist mit der Ermordung Dumbledores und damit, dass wir die ganze Zeit über keinen Kontakt zueinander hatten?

Ich kann mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und werfe mich nach vorn. Meine Arme legen sich um seinen Hals, ganz so, wie sie es immer getan haben. Meine Nase vergräbt sich in seinem schwarzen Haar. Und dann spüre ich es: seine Wärme. Seine Finger, die sich zaghaft auf meinen Rücken legen und mich fest und innig an ihn drücken, als würde er mich nie wieder loslassen wollen.


	9. Bis zum bitteren Ende

Counting stars

Kapitel 9

Bis zum bitteren Ende

Wir wissen beide, wie sehr wir einander vermisst haben, denn in dieser Nacht lieben wir uns, als wäre es das letzte Mal, dass wir uns in den Armen halten würden. Beinahe ist es auch so. Niemand von uns weiß, wann und ob wir einander wiedersehen werden. Es herrscht immer noch Krieg und er ist an vorderster Front.

Unsere Körper verschmelzen zu einer Einheit. Wir wissen, dass wir früher Fehler gemacht haben und nehmen uns jetzt die Zeit, sie wieder gut zu machen.

Jede seiner Bewegungen gilt mir. Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas Schöneres gibt, als diesen Moment. Er ist vollkommen. Snape ist vollkommen.

Langsam lösen wir uns voneinander los.

Ich sehe ihm dabei zu, wie er sich anzieht. Sinnlich und bedacht. Ich reiche ihm seine Sachen und wir werfen uns tiefe und innige Blicke zu. Mehr braucht es manchmal nicht. Und Worte wären hier fehl am Platz.

Dann steht er vor mir. Groß und wundervoll.

Ein Schauder streift mich und ich finde, es könnte keinen schöneren Mann auf Erden geben als Severus Snape.

Ich spüre einen ungeahnten Stolz in mir aufkeimen, dass ich die Frau bin, die sein Kind austragen wird. Es ist eindrucksvoll, ihn einfach nur anzusehen: seine Haltung, die Art, wie er sich bewegt, wie er sich kleidet, sein markantes Gesicht...

Er nickt mir zu und ich weiß, dass der Abschied unweigerlich bevorsteht. Wir beide müssen wieder dorthin, wo wir gebraucht werden.

Doch ich fürchte, ich kann das nicht. Ich fühle mich so schwach. Unsagbar schwach bei dem Gedanken daran, ihn gehen zu lassen. Was wird geschehen, wenn wir uns erneut aus den Augen verlieren? Wenn einem von uns etwas zustößt?

„Ich kann das nicht, Severus!", heule ich los.

Mein ganzer Körper bebt.

„Hörst du? Ich kann dich nicht wieder da hineinschicken, ohne zu wissen, ob wir uns wiedersehen werden!"

Sein Gesicht ist ernst. Ich weiß, dass er mir nichts vormachen will. Wieso sollte er mir also Lügen darüber erzählen, dass es ihm gut gehen wird? Er weiß, dass ich ihn in schlechter Verfassung gesehen habe. Und er weiß auch, dass mir klar ist, dass er wieder zurück muss, um seinen Körper und seinen Geist Voldemort auszuhändigen.

Seine Hände greifen nach meinen Schultern und ich kann spüren, dass er zittert. Meine Lippe vibriert, doch ich bringe es nicht übers Herz, ihm einen Vorwurf zu machen. Er muss stark sein. Für mich. Für unser Kind. Für Harry. Für uns alle.

„Du musst gehen", sagt er durchdringend.

Es ist die Stimme des Lehrers, die in diesem Augenblick aus ihm herausbricht. Und er weiß genau warum er das tut.

„Versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpassen wirst, Severus", gebe ich dümmlich zurück.

Es ist das, was ich fühle. Ich kann es nicht ändern.

Er nickt kaum merklich.

Und dann, ganz plötzlich, fällt ihm etwas ein.

Seine schwarzen Augen blitzen auf, seine Finger lösen sich von meinen Schultern und verschwinden in seinem Frack.

„Hier. Den wollte ich dir noch geben. Du solltest ihn behalten."

Er zieht etwas Verzaubertes aus seiner Tasche hervor, das sich vor meinen Augen zu seiner vollen Größe entfaltet: schwarz, vertraut, wärmend. Und so streckt er mir seinen Umhang entgegen.

Ich kann meine Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Ich will nicht gehen", sage ich trotzig wie ein Kind.

Er schluckt.

Wo er nur immer dieses Verständnis für mich her nimmt, ist mir ein Rätsel, denn wenn ich mich selbst höre, fühle ich mich gänzlich verloren.

„Du musst zusehen, dich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Du bist schwanger, Hermine. Und ich möchte nicht, dass dir oder meinem Kind etwas zustößt."

Ich schluchze auf, doch er fährt mit belegter Stimme fort.

„Vielleicht kannst du deine Eltern finden. Und wenn das hier alles vorbei ist, wirst du ihre Erinnerungen wieder zum Leben erwecken. Du kannst es schaffen."

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Und was wird mit dir sein? Wo wirst du sein?"

Er nimmt mein Kinn zwischen seine Finger und sieht mich eindringlich an.

„Das liegt in den Sternen."

Er streichelt meine Wange, seine andere Hand ruht beruhigend auf meinem Bauch. Innig und warm. Beschützend und fürsorglich. Es fühlt sich an, als würde er mir damit sagen wollen, dass alles gut wird.

Doch ich fürchte fast, dass ich es besser weiß.

xxx

Als ich mich im Morgengrauen in der Heulenden Hütte von ihm verabschiede und sich seine Augen in meine bohren, tief und innig, glaube ich plötzlich, dass er sterben wird. Es bricht mir das Herz. Aus verschiedenen Gründen.

In diesem Moment aber ist mir, als hätte ich schon die ganze Zeit über gewusst, dass etwas an seinen Motiven, die zur Ermordung Dumbledores geführt haben, nicht stimmte.

Er ist mein stiller Held, der bereit ist, sich Voldemort zu opfern, um dieser Welt neue Hoffnung zu geben. Und er ist nicht nur das. Ich trage sein Kind in mir, das auf sehr unkonventionelle Art und kurz vor der Ermordung meines Schulleiters gezeugt wurde, was nicht heißt, dass es weniger geliebt wird als andere.

Snape und ich, wir hatten nicht viel Zeit miteinander, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir uns für einige Jahre gekannt haben. Ich musste erst eine Dummheit begehen, die mir die Augen geöffnet hat, wer er wirklich ist. Seither sind wir alle mehr oder weniger auf der Flucht. Zuerst haben wir uns heimlich in seinem Schlafzimmer getroffen, um uns miteinander vertraut zu machen, dann war er plötzlich ein geächteter Mörder und wir wurden voneinander getrennt.

Die Geburt unseres gemeinsamen Kindes wird sich nicht hinauszögern lassen. Die Suche nach den Horkruxen aber muss weiter gehen.

Snape und ich, wir sind miteinander verbunden, obwohl es nie dazu hätte kommen dürfen. Ich habe mich über Grenzen hinweggesetzt und Tabus gebrochen. Wir haben beide Fehler gemacht, doch es ist nicht so, dass das unser Ende gewesen wäre. Nein. Für uns hat damit etwas begonnen. Eine Freundschaft, eine Verbindung unserer Seelen, die bis hin zu tiefer Liebe geführt hat.

Woher ich das weiß? Damals hätte ich es nie für möglich gehalten. Aber das mit der Liebe ist eine komplizierte Sache, denn wenn dir plötzlich jemand eine völlig unerwartete Seite von sich zeigt, kann sich dadurch deine ganze Welt verändern. So war es auch bei uns: kaum waren seine harten Züge verschwunden, habe ich mich ihm an den Hals geworfen. Was undenkbar war, ist wahr geworden. Abscheu hat sich in Hingebung verwandelt. Hass in Liebe.

Heute weiß ich, dass ich nie einen Menschen so sehr geliebt habe wie ihn. Er hat mein Vertrauen gewonnen und meinen Respekt. Ich sage nicht, dass der Weg dorthin einfach war. Doch wir haben es geschafft.

Wann immer ich an ihn denken muss, schließe ich meine Augen. Ich bringe es nicht fertig, es zu verdrängen; selbst dann, wenn ich es könnte, würde ich es nicht wollen. Er ist einfach zu bedeutungsvoll für mich.

Ich spüre seine dünnen, weichen Lippen auf mir und rieche ihn. Das Empfinden, das ich anfangs ihm gegenüber gehabt habe, hat sich gewandelt. Dabei ist mir bewusst, dass ich ihn vernunftgemäß loslassen sollte. Viele Menschen in unserer Welt haben einen abgrundtiefen Hass auf ihn. Aber ich kann ihn nicht aufgeben. Das konnte ich noch nie, seit ich gelernt habe, ihn und seine Beweggründe zu verstehen. Und so bohren sich seine unergründlich schwarzen Augen tief in meine. Wir halten uns in den Armen und sehen uns schweigend an. Es ist nicht nötig, das in Worte zu fassen, was uns durch den Kopf geht. Es reicht vollkommen aus, dass wir füreinander da sind.

Tränen laufen über meine Wangen. Die Einsamkeit hüllt mich ein wie ein schwarzer Schleier und mit ihr kehrt mein Verständnis für ihn zurück in die Tiefen meines Seins. Ich ziehe seinen Umhang fest um meinen Körper, als würde er mich fürsorglich damit zudecken.

Von weit her höre ich das beruhigende Raspeln seiner Stimme an meinem Ohr und vergrabe in Gedanken mein Gesicht in seinem rabenschwarzen Haar. Meine Nase reibt sich an seiner weichen, blassen Haut. Mein Körper fängt an zu zittern. Ich sehne mich so unendlich nach seiner Nähe, dass es wehtut...

Die Zukunft ist ungewiss. Ob und wann wir uns je wiedersehen werden, liegt in den Sternen.

Ich lege meine Hand auf meinen runden Bauch, so wie er es getan hat. Ein Schauder streift mich. Und dann, wenn ich nicht mehr weiter weiß, fange ich an zu zählen.

Eins.

Zwei.

Drei.

Vier.

Das war schon immer so.

xxx

Ende

Anmerkung:

'Counting stars' beruht mitunter auf Angst und schmerzlichem Verlust, also habe ich beschrieben, wie ich mich fühle, soweit es mir möglich ist, meine Erfahrungen in Worte zu fassen.


End file.
